Un supérieur attentionné
by Hawkeye59
Summary: Pourquoi est-il si attentionné pour elle? EN COURS
1. L'invitation

_Coucou tout le monde, ben voila j'ai décidé de faire une fic sur fullmetal alchemist -, celle-ci sera un peu spécial car au lieu d'inventer des personnages, je les ai tous repris dans différents manga tel que Naruto, Fruits Basket..._ _Bon j'espère que sa vous plaira et même si vous connaissez pas le manga d'où viennent les autres persos, ce n'est pas grave c'est la même chose que si je les avais invitée donc..._ _Bon voila et avant que j'oublie, j'ai intégrée quelques nouvelles technologie de maintenant pour que se soit plus drôle (en même temps Winry met bien des mini jupes dans le début des années 1900 dans le manga et Roy dans les romans et ben il fait des avions en papier alors qu'il y en a pas...donc...)_ _Enfin bref Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Aujourd'hui à Central, c'est une journée comme les autres qui se déroule au QG, tout est calme et paisible, sous une matinée ensoleillée... enfin calme et paisible, pas vraiment car dans l'un des bureaux de central la paix et le calme ne sont pas au programme...

-Colonel!! Quand est-ce que vous commencerez à vous comportez comme un adulte responsable!! Remettez vous au travail IMMÉDIATEMENT!!

-Puis-je vous permettre de dire lieutenant Hawkeye que je suis général de brigade maintenant...

-Général de Brigade ou Colonel, avec vous je ne vois pas la différence!! De toute façon que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ça ne sert pas à grand chose puisque vous ne faites jamais rien!

Roy se redressa pour faire face au lieutenant: -Vous y allez un peu fort lieutenant, qui vous à permis de parler sur ce ton à votre supérieur!

Riza regarda son supérieur avec ironie: -Attendez que je réfléchisse!! VOUS!!

Ce qui était vrai car le Générale de Brigade Mustang avait autorisé le lieutenant à lui tirer les bretelles quand celui-ci manquait d'énergie et ne travaillait pas assez...

Roy faisant mine de réfléchir: -A oui c'est vrai... Bon Désoler... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire à tout bout de champs! Dit-il en se rattrapant.

Riza resta bouche bée, puis sentant la colère monter en elle, elle se mit à hurler tellement fort que tous les occupant des bureaux voisin levèrent leur nez de leur occupation se demandant se qu'il se passait dans le bureau d'à côté, ainsi que les hommes de mustang, qui levèrent également le nez de leur dossier pour regarder la scène qui se déroulait sur leur yeux effrayés par le comportement du lieutenant envers leur général de Brigade qui lui, était terrorisé face à son 1er lieutenant et se retenait de ne pas se gifler pour avoir déclenché la colère de celle-ci.

-A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS!! A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS!! VOUS ÉTIEZ EN TRAIN DE DORMIR MAIS JE FAIS ÇA A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS!! C'EST LA MEILLEURE CELLE-CI!! VOUS OUBLIEZ PEUT-ÊTRE QUELQUE CHOSE MON COLO... JE VEUX DIRE MON "GÉNÉRAL DE BRIGADE" C'EST QUE TOUT LE TRAVAIL QUE VOUS NE FAITES PAS PENDANT VOS HEURES DE BOULOT!! C'EST MOI QUI DOIT LES FAIRE LE SOIR CHEZ MOI EN PLUS DU MIEN PENDANT QUE VOUS SORTEZ AVEC JE NE SAIS QUELLE NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE!! ALORS MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS REMETTEZ AU TRAVAIL AU LIEU DE RÊVASSER CAR JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE PASSER MA SOIRÉE A TERMINER VOTRE TRAVAIL!! COMPRIS!!

Riza après avoir hurlée sur son supérieur reprit son souffle tranquillement pendant que Mustang se mettait au travail trop tétanisé pour répondre au lieutenant qui serait bien capable de l'achever si il recommençait à la mettre en colère.

-Oulala!! Le Général de brigade se fait tirer les oreilles par "oeil de faucon"!

Riza se tourna vers le sous-lieutenant Havoc avec un regard noir: -Se discours et valable également pour vous!! Car je vois que le Colonel...

Fuery coupa le lieutenant pour la corriger: -...euh c'est le général...

Riza lança un regard noir à fuery qui se tue aussitôt et poursuivit: -...Car je vois que le "Général de Brigade" donne de mauvaise habitude à ses hommes! Et d'abord commencez moi par m'éteindre cette cigarette!! Je vous signal que vous êtes dans un bureau ici!! pas Dans une cour de récréation.

Havoc ne se le fit pas répéter 2 fois et n'essaya même pas de répondre après avoir assisté à cette scène avec Mustang, il éteignit sa cigarette et se remit au travail sous les regard du lieutenant mais heureusement il fut sauvé par fuery qui s'adressa à celle-ci.

-Lieutenant Hawkeye, nous avons reçut une lettre vous étant adressée mais l'adresse qui y figure et celle de votre ancien appartement de L'est, donc on nous l'a renvoyé ici, tenait.

Fuery tendit la lettre au lieutenant qui parut étonnée, elle retourna l'enveloppe à la recherche d'une quelconque adresse.

-Il n'y a pas l'adresse de l'expéditeur?

-Non, sinon ils auraient renvoyés la lettre à l'expéditeur.

-Bien merci fuery!

-De rien lieutenant.

Fuery retourna à son bureau et riza s'avança jusqu'au sien sans quitter la lettre de ses yeux, elle se demandait bien qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre, surtout à son ancienne adresse, généralement quand quelqu'un voulait lui parlait, on l'appelait sur son portable. Une fois installée à son bureau, elle commença à ouvrir sa lettre sans remarquer que 5 paires de yeux était rivées sur elle, et oui au lieu de travailler, mustang et ses hommes était tournés vers Riza qui semblait avoir oubliée qu'ils étaient là, tout le monde dans la pièce se demandait, ce que contenait cette lettre. Une fois l'enveloppe ouverte, Riza en sortit un petit carton semblable à un carton d'invitation, elle commença sa lecture et plus elle avançait dans sa lecture plus elle parut étonner et se mit même à rire, lorsqu'elle eut finit sa lecture, elle repris son sérieux et remit le carton dans l'enveloppe avant de la poser sur un coin de son bureau puis se remit au travail tandis que les 5 hommes étaient toujours en train de la regarder en silence avec un regard perplexe, puis havoc pris son courage à deux mains et rompit le silence en posant la question que tout le monde se posait.

-...euh Lieutenant qui était-ce?... Et... pourquoi étiez vous si étonné?

Riza ne prit même pas la peine de relever le nez de son dossier et répondit: -Puis-je savoir en quoi le contenu des lettres que je reçois vous regarde Havoc?

Havoc rougit à cette remarque: -euh... En rien...

Riza d'un ton neutre: -Donc vous avez la réponse à votre question!

Havoc voulut rajouter quelque chose mais fut coupé par l'arrivée du Fullmetal alchemist et de son jeune frère, qui étaient venu remettre leur rapport au général de brigade.

-Bonjour tout le monde.

-Bonjour Alphonse.

Ed s'avança vers Mustang sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

-Je vous apporte mon rapport sur les modes et fonctions de vie, que vous m'aviez demandé de faire sur la ville de Yusmïtsh.

Roy fixa edward.

-Et bien jeune fullmetal vous ne prenez même plus la peine de faire un salut militaire à vos aînés!

Ed rougit: -Ah! C'est bon...

Roy prit le rapport des mains d'Ed et le parcourra.

-Parfait! Pour une fois que tu me ramènes un rapport avec seulement deux jours de retard... Tu progresses pour quelqu'un de ta taille...

Ed voulut se jeter sur Mustang mais fut retenu par Alphonse. Il se mit alors à hurler: -QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS INSINUEZ!! QUE JE SUIS TELLEMENT PETIOT QUE MÊME UN GAMIN DE CINQ ANS EST PLUS GRAND QUE MOI!!

Roy qui aimait jouer avec les nerfs de Ed répondit: -Moi!! Je n'insinue rien du tout! C'est toi tout seul qui insinu ceci!

Aphonse, retenant son frère s'excusa: -Bon comme nous avons remis le rapport que vous nous demandiez on va vous laisser. Au revoir tout le monde.

-Au revoir, bonne journée.

Alphonse quitta la pièce en entraînant Ed avec lui et on entendit celui-ci du couloir se débattre pour que son frère le lâche.

-Lâche moi Al, je vais lui montrer à ce colonel qui est le plus fort!!

-Mais Ed il est général de brigade maintenant plus colonel!

-J'm'en Fiche!! Lâche moi...

Au fur et à mesure qu'Alphonse entraînait Ed hors du bâtiment les cris de celui-ci s'estompèrent. Et le calme se fit enfin entendre pendant le reste de la journée. La soirée venait de commencer lorsque Roy Mustang rangea ses affaires pour rentrez chez lui mais le lieutenant hawkeye si opposa.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend Hawkeye! Laissez moi passer.

-Non!

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi je n'aurait pas le droit de rentrez chez moi?

-Oh! Mais bien sûr, je vous signal que vous n'avez toujours pas finit votre rapport qui est à rendre aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas envie de le finir pour vous!

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me forcer à rester pour le finir! C'est de la torture!

-Je vous signal que c'est vous qui me torturez le plus! Car qu'en vous ne finissez pas votre travail, c'est moi qui le termine et qui reste jusqu'à pas d'heure pour le terminer!

Roy vaincu retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Bon d'accord, je veux bien rester finir mon travail! mais à une condition!

A ces mots tous les hommes de Mustang levèrent le nez de leur dossier et se retournèrent vers Mustang et Hawkeye, Que pouvait bien être cette condition?

Riza se mit à douter, c'est à dire qu'avec Roy on peut s'attendre à tout!

-Quelle... Quelle Condition?

Voyant l'expression de Riza, Roy sourit.

-Je voudrais savoir qui vous a envoyé cette lettre?

Riza qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question resta perplexe.

-Cela vous intéresse t'en que ça?!

-Ben j'en sais trop rien... juste par curiosité!

-Ça ressemble plutôt à du chantage, je trouve.

-Et bien moi je ne trouve pas... Mais peut-être que si je le sais ça me donnera peut-être l'envie de finir ce rapport...

-Puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse je vais vous le dire...

-C'est vrai!

-Seulement si vous promettez de vous remettre au travail une fois que je vous l'aurais dit!

-C'est promit!

En plus de Mustang toutes les oreilles de ses hommes étaient à l'écoute de ce qu'allait dire Hawkeye.

-Et bien c'est juste une invitation au mariage d'une amie.

-C'est tout! Mais vous avez eu un fou rire! Vous allez pas me dire que c'était pour ça!

-Et bien si!

-Mais pourquoi ça vous a étonnée?

-Car j'ai été surprise de voir qu'ils allaient se marier, et puis je les connais et si vous les connaissiez aussi vous seriez aussi surpris que moi!

-Pourquoi vous dites que je ne les connais pas! peut-être que si!

-Cela m'étonnerai!

-Comment s'appellent-ils?

-Ayame et Minné et je ne pense pas que vous les connaissiez!

-Effectivement je ne les connais pas! Mais et vous, vous les connaissez tous les deux?

-Bien sur que oui!! Ayamé et gérant d'une boutique et Minné est son assistante! Et c'est aussi l'une de mes meilleures amies.

-Ah, bon...

Riza coupa roy qui allait trop loin: -Bon vous vous remettez au travail oui on non, vous m'avez juste demandez de qui était la lettre et la vous dérivez du sujet!

Roy: (vaincu) d'accord je m'y remet tout de suite...

* * *

___Voila finit, J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis!__car ça me motive à mettre plus vite la suite et puis j'accepte toutes critique pour améliorer ma fic donc voila n'hésitait pas ._ _Bon allez je vous laisse tranquille._ _Bisou a+_ _PS/ Voila les persos Ayame et Minné_ _sont tous deux tirées du manga_ _Fruits basket_

Voila c'est tout pour l'instant .


	2. Des surprises pour tout le monde

_Hey salut , Merci pour vos critiques (négatives ou positives), ça m'aide pour écrire ma fic, sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'ils eurent finit leurs travaux respective, (même Mustang), ils purent enfin rentrer chez eux.  
Riza du reconduire Mustang chez lui et également Havoc et fuery car elle passait prés de chez eux.

Alors que Riza était au volant de sa voiture, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner (ndla: oui j'avais prévenue que je l'avais incorporée XD) et comme elle ne pouvait pas décrocher elle brancha le haut parleur ce qui l'embêtait un peu car Mustang, Havoc et Fuery entendraient le sujet de conversation.

-Allô?

Une voix bien énervée (ndla: pas dans le sens en colère, dans l'autre sens, sois disant excitée XD)se fit entendre.

-Allô!? Riza c'est toi? C'est moi Kitsune! Alors comment ça va depuis la dernière fois?

-Bien et toi?

-D'enfer! Tu as reçut l'invitation pour le mariage de Minné et d'Ayame?

-Oui, aujourd'hui même.

-Alors t'as réagit comment?

-Ça m'a fait rire! Je me suis même demandée si se n'était pas une blague.

-Toi aussi! Non t'en fais pas c'est pas une blague c'est sérieux, Par contre dommage que tu n'étais pas là lorsque Shigure l'a appris!

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce sale pervers?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Riza parlait librement, elle avait déjà complètement oubliée que son supérieur et deux de ses collègues l'écoutaient.

-Attend! Tu vas pas en revenir, il a attrapé un de ses fou rire on arrivait plus à l'arréter, même Kyo qui est venu passer quelque jour nous voir n'arrivait pas à le calmer et pourtant il lui a foutu je ne c'est pas combien de coups, il a même cassé une porte, en tous cas Shigure a rit au moins pendant 6 heures.

-Kyo était là? LE Kyo!

-Oui oui!

-Je croyais qu'il était parti?

-Il l'ai mais il est venu quelque jours accompagnait Thoru qui avait rendez-vous avec ses amies.

-Ah bon?

D'un coup Riza passa d'une voix normal à un ton plus malicieux: -Et tu crois qu'il va venir au mariage.

-Je ne sais pas mais si Thoru y va, il va y aller, et oublie tout de suite ce a quoi tu penses!

-Mais euh... Comment t'as devinée ce à quoi je pensais? .

-Avec toi c'est évident Riza!! Laisse ce pauvre Kyo tranquille tu l'as assez traumatisée comme ça!

-Mais non C'est pas ma faute si je lui fait peur!

-C'est parce que t'es qu'une psychopathe Riza!

-Tiens ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus dis ça! J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans d'un coup!

-si tu le dis XD, Bon j'te passe Shigure, il me harcèle pour te parler, a+.

-OK a+.

Tandis que Riza conduisait toujours; Mustang, Havoc et Fuery étaient tous 3 stupéfaient par le comportement d'hawkeye qui elle avait complétement oubliée qu'ils étaient à ses côtés, Havoc allait dire quelque chose lorsque la voix d'un homme se fit entendre dans le combiner.

-Coucou Ma Riza adorée, alors raconte à grand frère Shigure comment tu vas!

-Bonjour Shigure, moi je vais très bien! Et toi tu t'es remit de ta crise de fou rire?

-On peut le dire!! Et toi ma riza adorée tu vas allez avec qui au mariage?

-Pourquoi je devrais te le dire.

-Allez Riri avoue! Tu ne veux pas dire que t'as pas de cavalier hein!! Allez n'es pas honte! Si tu veux moi je veux bien y aller avec toi!

Riza coupa tout de suite Shigure: -Alors là c'est HORS DE QUESTION!! Le jour ou toi et moi on sortira ensemble les poules auront des dents!

-Mais enfin j'ai jamais dit qu'on sortirait ensemble!

-Non peut-être pas mais tu la pensais très très fort!

-T'es devin ma parole!

-Non bien qu'on me le dise souvent c'est dernier temps!

-Pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec moi? Je suis le mec idéal pourtant!

A cette remarque, Riza faillit s'étrangler de rire.

-Toi le mec idéal!! Tu mets la charrue avant les boeufs mon pauvre shigure! Qui est-ce qui voudrait sortir avec un mec qui écrit des torchons et qui n'est qu'un sale pervers!

-Tu es méchante Riza! Ayame dit que mes livres sont des chefs-d'oeuvres et il a même dit que je n'aurais pas du arrêter d'écrire!

-De chef d'oeuvres!! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre!

-Ben quoi!! Alors tu viens avec moi au mariage!

-J't'ai déjà répondu que non! Bon je te laisse Kitsune va hurler si on lui brûle son forfait!

-Oki Riri mais promet moi de me rappeler très vite!

-C'est ça...

Après que Shigure eût raccroché, elle ajouta: -Tu peux toujours rêver!

Riza reprit sa concentration sur la route sans s'apercevoir que Mustang à ses côtés et que fuery et havoc derrière la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Roy perplexe essaya d'aligner deux mots.

-Euh... Lieutenant...Je... je... vous savez pas... comme...comme ça!

En entendant la voix de son supérieur, Riza reprit enfin conscience de la présence des 3 hommes dans la voiture.

-Ah merde, c'est vrai vous étiez là!

-Comment ça on était là!

-Vous allez pas nous dire que vous aviez oubliée notre présence!

A la remarque d'Havoc, Riza rougit.

-Ben si un peu!!

Elle ajouta d'un ton pas très sur: -Vous allez vous imaginer des choses sur moi maintenant!

-Bof pas plus que d'habitude à par que vous avez des amis bizarre!

-Comment pouvez vous dire que mes amis sont bizarre Sous-lieutenant Havoc, alors que vous ne les connaissez même pas!

Fuery essaya de corriger l'erreur d'Havoc en précisant.

-Ben c'est juste que vous avez dit que votre ami là, ce monsieur shigure était un pervers!

Havoc approuva: -Exactement!

-Et alors! Vous vous n'êtes pas pervers vous allez me dire! (ndla: Il est cassé là notre cher Havoc xD)

-euh... C'est que...

C'est à ce moment-là que Roy repris la parole et coupa Havoc.

-Ce que voulait dire havoc et fuery c'est que on ne pensait pas que vous étiez comme ça!

-Comme ça quoi!?

-Euh... Rien laissez tomber!

-Si vous le dites Général!

A ce moment la un nouveau portable sonna, il s'agissait de celui d'Havoc!

-Allô?... A c'est toi Shizune...oui oui je vais très bien et toi?...ah tu ne pourras pas venir demain... t'as un empèchement de dernière minute... Mais non ne t'en fais pas c'est pas grave... oui une prochaine fois... oui c'est promis... d'accords... moi aussi je t'aime...Bisou!

Havoc raccrocha et Mustang prit la parole!

-Alors des problème Havoc!

-Rien de bien méchant!

Havoc regarda son supérieur avec un sourire sadique: -Mais moi au moins je suis en couple!

Roy se véxa de cette remarque: -Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez!

Havoc ne répondit pas et poursuivit: -Et je suis sur que vous n'allez pas me la voler!

Roy parut de plus en plus véxé: -Comment ça! Qu'oseriez vous insinuez!

Havoc lui lança un sourire sadique et Roy lui répondit véxé en lui faisant des yeux noirs. Voyant dans quelle situation ce tournait la conversation, Riza prit la parole pour annoncer l'arrivée de ses deux collègues à leurs appartements.

-Bon Havoc, Fuery vous êtes arrivés!

-Merci de nous avoir déposés Lieutenant!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi adjudant Fuery!

Riza se gara prés de la chaussée fuery et Havoc, toujours avec son sourire sadique, sortirent de la voiture! Une fois la porte refermait Riza redémarra.

Lorsque Riza rentra enfin chez elle, la soirée était déjà bien avancée et elle fut étonnée de voir les deux personnes qui l'attendaient devant sa porte.

-Kisa!! Shikamaru!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici!

Shikamaru, lui répondit d'un ton septique: -Aucune idée!

Kisa elle, tendit une lettre à Riza: Maman et tante Yoshino t'ont écrit une lettre pour tout t'expliquer.

Riza prit la lettre que lui tendait Kisa et la lut, décidement elle recevait beaucoup de lettres aujourd'hui!

_"Ma chère Riza,  
Je sais que tu es beaucoup prise par ton travail,  
mais tu manques beaucoup à ta soeur, donc j'ai décidait de l'envoyer chez toi quelque jours en espérant que ça ne te poseras pas de problème, je suis sure que de toute façon Kisa te manque aussi.  
Concernant Ton cousin, c'est ta tante qui te l'envoie, elle pense que tu pourrais avoir de l'influence sur lui.  
Voila à Bientôt ma chérie et si tu as des questions n'hésite pas à m'appeler.  
bisou, __ta maman qui t'aime."_

-Alors on peut rester?

-Évidement, de toute façon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix! Je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir dehors tout de même! Maman et Yoshino me tueraient!

Kisa se jeta dans les bras de sa soeur.

-Chouette, je suis trop contente de te voir Riza!

-Moi aussi, en plus demain c'est Dimanche et je ne travaille pas!

Riza ouvrit la porte et laissa entrée sa soeur et son cousin.

A suivre...

* * *

_D'où viennent les persos suivantLove Hina: Kitsune / Fruits Basket: Shigure, Kyo, Thoru, Ayame, Minné et Kisa / Naruto: Shitsune, Shikamaru, Yoshino._

_Alors vous en pensait quoi de la suite...? Enfin si vous arrivez à vous faire une petite idée? Si vous avez des critiques à faire n'hésitez pas, je sais que je suis rancunière mais bon là c'est pour m'aider à m'améliorer donc je ne vous en voudrez pas au contraire :P et sinon niveau faute d'orthographe? C'est toujours aussi catastrophique...?_


	3. Une seconde invitation

_Salut, Voilà la suite :) Bonne lecture..._

_Info: Voila l'un des commentaire que j'ai eu disait que je mettais mes personnages péfèrés, juste pour info pour la plupart (même quasiment aucun) ne fait partit de mes personnages préfèrés hormis Shikamaru, je choisit les personnages en fonction de leur caractère. Et sinon désoler si vous trouver qu'il y a trop d'autre persos (oui je trouve aussi ', mais bon je vous rassure par la suite en voit moins...)

* * *

___

Le lendemain matin.

Lorsque Riza se leva, Kisa était déjà dans la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuné, Shikamaru lui dormait toujours (fallait s'y attendre)

-Bonjour Riza.

-Bonjour Kisa, ça va tu as bien dormit?

-Oui!

-Moi aussi, j'ai jamais aussi bien dormit je trouve!

Kisa ne répondit rien à cette remarque et laissa Riza s'installer à table.

-Alors tu as envie de faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Je sais pas?!

-Moi j'ai une idée! On va aller faire les courses! Comme j'avais pas prévue votre arrivée.

-Tu nous feras visiter la ville aussi?

-Bien sur!

-Et je pourrais aller te rendre visite à ton travail? Pendant mon séjour chez toi?

-Euh.

Riza ne savait pas quoi répondre car ses collégues en avait déjà assez appris sur sa vie le veille au soir pour en plus leur apprendre l'existence de sa soeur!

-Alors?

-Bien sûr!

Riza se mit à parler à elle-même "une découverte de plus ou de moins qu'est-ce que sa va changer maintenant!"

-Chouette!! mais en faite comment comptes tu allez faire les courses un dimanche?

-T'en fais pas le dimanche il y a toujours au moins un magasin d'ouvert dans cette ville!

-Ok!

-Bien et si on allait réveiller Shikamaru!

Quelques heures plus tard, Riza accompagnait de Kisa toute contente d'être avec sa soeur et de Shikamaru baillant de fatigue, ou plutôt de flemmardise, étaient dans les rues de central city entrain de faire des courses lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Winry avec les frères Elric.

-Oh Riza! Je suis contente de te voir

-Winry! Quel plaisir de te rencontrer ici! Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien merci! Et toi?

-Moi aussi je vais bien...

Elle se tourna vers les frères Elric: -Bonjour à vous deux aussi.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Hawkeye!

Edward coupa alors Riza dans sa séance de "bonjour": -Salut lieutenant! C'est qui les deux personnes qui vous accompagnent?

-Justement j'allai faire les présentation! Winry, Alphonse, Edward je vous présente ma petite soeur Kisa et mon cousin Shikamaru; Kisa, Shikamaru je vous présente Winry, une amie et voici les frère Elric, Edward et alphonse.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance!

-Moi aussi.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une soeur lieutenant?

-Et bien maintenant vous le savez.

-Vous vous ressemblez énormément!

-Vous trouvez?

-C'est vrai que tout le monde nous le dit!

-C'est que ça doit être vrai.

A ce moment, Shikamaru se réveilla enfin (ndla:c'est pas trop tôt) et coupa tout le monde en dévisageant Edward:

-Quoi!! Edward Elric!! (ndla: wouah il s'est pas trompé, il a pas confondu edward et Alphonse XD) Tu veux dire que devant moi la c'est le fullmetal Alchemist!

Edward étonné d'être connu à ce point et surtout de ne pas avoir était confondu avec son frère se vanta: - Et ouais en personne!

Shikamaru se plaça à côté d'Edward: -Eh ben!! je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi petit qu'un asticot!

Shikamaru faisait une tête de plus que Ed et pourtant il est un an plus jeune que lui. Edward voulut étrangler Shikamaru mais fut retenu par son frère.

-QUI C'EST LE DEMI SCHTROUMPF PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UNE BRINDILLE D'HERBE!

-Mais il a jamais dit sa Ed!

-JE M'EN FOU IL M'A TRAITE D'ASTICOT.

PAM.

Winry venait de frapper Edward avec sa clé anglaise en espérant que ça le calmerait, mais au contraire cela eu l'effet inverse désirée par celle-ci et Ed hurla de plus belle.

-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE!! T'ES MALADE! T'AS FAILLIT ME TUER! FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER!

-C'ÉTAIT POUR TE CALMER ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCIL, TU VOIS PAS QUE TOUT LE MONDE NOUS REGARDE!

-ET ALORS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT ME FAIRE! C'EST DE TA FAUTE! T'ES QU'UNE FANATIQUE DES AUTO-MAILS!

A cette remarque, Winry vira au noir et pointa sa clé anglaise sur Edward.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!

-AH NON!! PAS LA CLÉ ANGLAISE!

Winry se lança à la poursuite de Edward, pendant ce temps Alphonse, Riza, Kisa et Shikamaru continuaient à parler comme si ils ne connaissaient ni Edward, ni Winry. Riza prit la parole.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

-Rien de spécial, Winry et arrivée hier et on était allé faire un tour en ville. Et vous?

-Et bien, Moi aussi j'ai reçut de la visite hier (elle désigna Kisa et Shika) et comme je n'avais pas été prévenue et bien je suis en train de faire les courses si je ne veux pas me retrouver en rupture de stock niveau alimentaire .

-A d'accord. En faite pendant que Win et ed sont occupés, Avec Ed on a décidé d'organiser une fête surprise pour les 18ans de Win et comme vous êtes très amie, on a pensé à vous inviter! Donc voila vous voudrez bien venir?

-Mais avec plaisir!

-Parfait, on vous fera parvenir une invitation dans quelque jour! Et ne dites rien à Win elle n'est au courant de rien!

-Entendu!

-Bon et bien on va vous laisser terminer vos courses et puis si je n'arrête pas Win elle risque de tuer Ed pour de bon!

-Ok passe une bonne journée.

-Vous aussi.

Sur ceux Alphonse quitta Riza, sa soeur et son cousin.

-Et ben il est spécial le fullmetal?

-Oui et bien la prochaine fois si j'étais toi j'éviterai de le critiquer sur sa taille!

-Parce qu'en plus il est susceptible! Et ben la vie ça doit pas être facile avec lui!! J'crois que je préfère encore supporter Naruto!

-Peut-être mais en attendant les courses ne font pas se faire toutes seules.

-Quoi encore! Le dimanche c'est normalement fait pour Dormir!

-Olalala mon pauvre shika faudrat que tu viennes travailler avec moi tu vas voir ce qu'est la vie!

-Hors de question que je viens travailler dans l'armée!

-Et bien si tu veux pas! t'arrêtes de râler et tu viens!

-Pffff c'est bon d'accord j'arrête!

Kisa toute souriante suivait sa soeur et son cousin.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme sa?

-Parce que vous vous disputez!! Ça me rappelle quand j'était petite et que vous vous chamaillez pour un rien!

-A oui c'est vrai j'avais oubliée!! C'était le bon vieux temps

-oui .

- '--...

Lundi vers l'heure du midi.

Deux jeunes gens (il s'agit de shikamamru et kisa évidement) étaient dans l'entrée du QG où travaillait Riza. Comme celle-ci avait autorisée Kisa à venir lui rendre visite elle avait profitée de l'invitation. Mais malheureusement elle ne connaissait pas le bureau où elle travaillait et Kisa se renseigna auprès de quelqu'un.

-Excuser moi madame sauriez-vous dans quel bureau travail le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?

-Bien sur mademoiselle, vous prenez sur votre droite et c'est la porte du fond!

-Merci madame.

-Mais de rien tout le plaisir et pour moi.

Kisa accompagnait par Shikamaru se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau elle toqua à la porte et la voix du colonel Roy Mustang se fit entendre.

-Entrez!

Kisa s'exécuta suivit par Shikamaru et Roy Mustang fut étonné de voir apparaître deux enfant dans la pièce (ils n'est pas au courant de leurs identitées)...

* * *

_d'où viennent les personnages suivant:  
NarutoShikamaru, Naruto / Fruits BasketKisa_

_Alors alors?? vous en pensez quoi? Pas trop de faute d'orthographe?? ou si...?_


	4. Une visite surprise au bureau

_Bonjour tout le monde voila la suite.  
désolé pour le titre pourri mais j'ai pas trouvée mieux '--.  
Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à ceux qui m'ont mit des coms Bonne lecture..._

* * *

_Kisa accompagnait par Shikamaru se rendit à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune femme. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau elle toqua à la porte et la voix du colonel Roy Mustang se fit entendre._

_-Entrez!_

_Kisa s'exécuta suivit par Shikamaru et Roy Mustang fut étonné de voir apparaître deux enfant dans la pièce (ils n'est pas au courant de leurs identitées)..._

Devant le spectacle qui lui faisait face, Roy resta un moment sans voix.

-...

Au moment Retrouva enfin sa voix, Riza le coupa avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir un seul mot.

-Shikamaru! Kisa! Que faite vous là!

-C'était l'idée de Kisa! Moi j'avais pas envie de venir!

-Tu m'avais dit que j'avais le droit de te rende visite à ton travail! Et puis on a reçut la lettre que le jeune homme a dit qu'il allait t'envoyer alors on est venu te la donner!

Kisa tendit la lettre àsa soeur qui la prit. Pendant que Rizaétait occupé avec sa lettre, Roy pu enfin prendre la parole.

-Lieutenant puis-je savoir qui sont ces jeunes gens puisque vous avait l'air de les connaître?

-Et bien des personnes que je connais!

-Ah ah très drôle je ne vous connaissais pas si ironique!

Riza ignora son supérieur et s'adressa à sa soeur.

-Bon je termine de remplir quelque dossier et on y va.

-Ok.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc plaçait dans un coin du bureau (et pas loin du bureau de roy en plus) et Shikamaru fit de même. Quant à Roy il se leva et se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens.

-Bonjour je suis le général de brigade Roy Mustang et vous?

-Moi je m'appelle Kisa, Et lui c'est Shikamaru.

-Ah! et? Par rapport au lieutenant Hawkeye, vous êtes qui?

-Général de brigade remettez-vous au travail!

-Mais je fais connaissance avec ces deux jeunes gens!

-Je ne vois pas en quoi faire connaissance avec ces deux jeunes gens vous empêche de travailler?!

Roy vaincu se rassit à son bureau mais au lieu de travailler, il se tourna vers Kisa et Shikamaru et leur demanda discètement.

-Et? Par rapport au lieutenant Hawkeye vous êtes qui?

Shikamaru le regarda blasé et en pensant "Ma parole il est aussi débile que Naruto!!", Kisa elle essaya de répondre sans éclater de rire.

-Je suis sa petite soeur et lui, c'est Shikamaru notre cousin!

-C'est vrai!

Mustang se tourna vers Hawkeye.

-Lieutenant vous ne nous aviez jamais dit que vous aviez une petite soeur!Oo

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Roy et lui répondit:

-Et bien maintenant que vous êtes au courant je crois que ce n'est plus la peine!

Puis elle se tourna vers sa soeur et son cousin.

-Bon j'ai terminée, venait on y va!

Kisa et Shikamaru se levèrent et suivirent Riza.

-Au revoir.

-Salut.

Dans le couloir. Riza parlait joyeusement avec sa soeur de Roy.

-Il est marrant ce monsieur Mustang! C'est lui ton supérieur?

ComplètementЮ côté de la plaque tu veux dire!

Riza coupa net sa soeur et son cousin sur leur observation vis à vis de Mustang.

-Alors là aucun des deux!

-A bon tu trouves!

-Ben c'est quoi alors?

-C'est un coureur de jupon qui se croit irrésistible.

A cette remarque, Kisa pensa à quelqu'un "Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un" (ndla: référance à fruits basket), de même pour Shikamaru "Bof c'est pas le seul, j'en connais aussi..." (ndla: référance à Naruto)

Riza quand à elle, poursuivit:

-Et le pire dans tous ça!! C'est que...

-Hum Hum!

Riza fut interrompue par l'arrivée de quelqu'un derrière elle, elle se retourna et devint rouge lorsqu'elle reconnut son supérieur.

-J'espère que vous ne parliez pas de moi Hawkeye!

Riza ne sachant que dire, se mit à balbutier: -euh... c'est... à...di...dire...que.

A ce moment là, Shikamaru pour je ne sais quelle raison, vint au secours de sa cousine.

-Nous parlions de Shigure (ndla: c'est à lui que Kisa pensait dans "Tiens sa me rappelle quelqu'un" XD), un ami de Riza, ça vous pose un problème!

-Euh non! Shigure ce n'est pas le mec avec qui vous étiez au téléphone la derniére fois lieutenant?

-Euh...Si.

-D'accord.

-Bon on peut y allez maintenant?

-Bien sûr!

-Merci.

Il prit Riza par le bras et l'entraîna dehors car elle était encore sous le choc et Kisa les suivirent.

Une fois dehors, Riza reprit connaissance de ses faits et geste et prit brusquement shikamaru dans ses bras.

-Viens dans mes bras shikamaru!

-Eh! Calme toi! ça va pas!

-Au contraire tu viens de me sauver la vie!

-Y'as pas de quoi! Même si je vois pas en quoi je t'ai sauvé la vie!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes si tu n'étais pas intervenue j'aurais eu de très gros ennuis avec mon supérieur!

-Ouais ça c'est juste qu'il commençait à m'énerver! Bon tu me lâches maintenant parce que je commence à étouffer!

-Oui d'accord mais merci encore! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier?

-J'en sais rien, que tu me laisses dormir plus longtemps le matin!

-Shikamaru je parlais d'un vrai remerciement! Et d'abord quand je pars travailler tu dors encore, c'est Kisa qui te réveille pas moi!

-Ouais bon je sais pas t'as qu'a faire ce que tu veux!

-Bon alors je vous invite au restaurant!

-D'accord t'en que ce n'est pas un restaurant de ramen!

-D'accord! Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas un restaurant de ramen?

-On voit que tu vis pas avec Choji et Naruto toi!

-...

Riza qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à la remarque de Shikamaru, fut sauvée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable (ndla: elle est souvent sauvée par quelque chose là non? XD).

-Allô?

-Hey Riza! C'est moi kitsune.

-Oui j'avais remarquée --', qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ben la dernière fois que je t'ai appellée, ben j'ai oubliée de te demander si tu venais à l'enterrement de vie de jeune vie de Minné.

-Ben sa dépend!

-De quoi?

-Ben c'est quand?

-Le 20 mai! C'est un samedi! tu arriveras à te libérer?

-Oui bien sûr.

-D'accord, bon je te laisse mon estomac crie famine .

-Ok a+

-C'est sa a+

Riza raccrocha et se retourna vers Kisa et shikamaru.

-Bon alors on le fait se resto oui ou non?

-Oui je meurs de faim!

-Tu nous emmènes où?

-Dans un petit restaurant sympa et délicieux vous allez voir!

-Ils servent des boulettes de viandes? (ndla: pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Kisa adore les boulettes de viandes .

-Oui, il y en a!

-Il n'y a pas de ramen au moins!

-Non je ne pense pas et puis même si il y en a tu n'es pas obligé d'en prendre.

-Ouf je préfères!

-Bon venez c'est par là!

Riza les entraîna dans la rue désserte.

Par la suite, Riza passa une assez bonne jounée. Mais vers deux heures du matin elle se réveilla en sursaut!

-Le 20 mai!! Et le 20 de ce mois!! Mais!! mais... Mais!! On est au mois de mai!!

* * *

_le manga dont viennent les persos suivant:  
Naruto:Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji / Fruits Basket:Kisa, Shigure, Minné / Love Hina:Kitsune._

_Voila voila c'est finit pour aujourd'hui rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qui va arriver à Riza xD, Bisou à tchao..._


	5. Un repas entre collègue

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Riza arriva au bureau elle avait mauvaise mine, et pour cause, elle n'avait plus fermer l'oeil de la nuit après s'être réveillée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, comment allait-elle réussir à aller aux deux rendez-vous dans la même journée? Elle ne pouvait pas lâchez Winry le jour de son anniversaire et encore moins Minné pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille! Qu'allait-elle faire! Et bien même elle se le demandait! Ce qui expliquez sa petite mine qui ne passa pas inaperçut aux yeux de Roy.

-Lieutenant vous allez bien?

Riza qui ne savez quoi répondre, mentit: - Oui oui! je manque juste un peu de sommeil!

Elle rajouta pour elle même: -Ce qui est en parti vrai!

-Je vois ça! Dites moi ne serait-ce pas à cause de votre soeur et de votre cousin que vous êtes comme ça?

-En réalité ce n'est ni Shikamaru ni Kisa qui me cause des ennuis!

-A bon! Qui alors?

-Laissez tomber, vous ne pourriez pas comprendre!

-Mais...

-Sauf votre respect Colonel (ndla: elle sait encore trompée XD) je crois bien que ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas!

-Général de brigade!

-Peu importe!

-Et puis si les ennuis de mes subordonnés ont des conséquences sur leur travail ça me regarde!

-Ah bon et bien dans se cas quand vous dormez pendant votre service car vous avez fait je ne sais quoi de votre nuit, ça me regarde aussi! Non!

-Ce n'est pas la même chose!

-Et bien pour moi si! Donc l'affaire et close, remettez-vous au travail maintenant.

Voyant que Riza n'en dirait pas plus, Mustang se remit au travail et réussit à s'abstenir de poser des questions au lieutenant tout le reste de la journée, mais il ne put se retenir à la fin de leur service et recommença à "questionner" sa subordonnée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plus qu'à deux dans le bureau après le départ des autres.

Roy essaya d'aborder le sujet différements de celle du matin: -Euh... Lieutenant, vous avez finit de travailler?

-Évidement, pourquoi cette question?

-Euh... pour rien!... euh.

-Oui!

-Vous avez déjà mangée?

-Bien sur que non, puisque je n'ai pas quittée le bureau depuis la pause de midi! Vous devriez le savoir! Vous étiez là!

-Dans ce cas je vous invite!

-Je vous demande pardon? oO

-Et bien je vous invite au restaurant!

-?

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas refuser un simple repas entre collègue lieutenant?

-um... Si ce n'est que ça pourquoi pas! Mais.

-Mais quoi? Où est le problème!

-Mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que Shikamaru et Kisa m'attendent!

-Mais enfin! Prévenez-les! Ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller tous seul! Je trouve que vous vous surmenez beaucoup en ce moment lieutenant! Il faudrait penser aussi à vous détendre de temps à autres!

-Oui je sais tout cela merci! Mais il n'y a pas que ça!

Roy qui commençait à s'énerver de la conversation ajouta: -Ah bon et qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore qui pourrait nous empêcher d'aller manger au restaurant!! Vous n'avez qu'à appeler chez vous pour prévenir votre cousin et votre soeur et le tour et jouer!

-Mais!! Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre dans un restaurant avec nos uniformes! (ndla: il est cassé notre mustang là XD)

-... Ah! oui!... J'avais pas penser à ça! Bon dans ce cas vous rentrez chez vous, vous prévenez votre soeur et votre cousin et vous en profitez pour vous changer par la même occasion et je viens vous chercher!

-Et moi j'ai une meilleure idée! Et si on remettait votre dîner entre collègue à une autre fois! Parce que là j'ai vraiment pas le moral!

-Et c'est justement parce que vous n'avez pas le moral que je vous invite au restaurant donc non on ne remettra pas se dîner à plus tard!

-Bon puisque vous insistez vraiment...

Plus tard dans un petit restaurant de central.

-Alors, n'est-ce pas délicieux?

-Je dirais même succulent!

-Effectivement! c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je viens souvent ici!

-C'est ici que vous emmenez toute vos conquêtes n'est-ce pas!

-Mais où allez vous cherchez tous ça lieutenant!

Riza ne fit même pas attention à la remarque de son supérieur et poursuivit: -En tous cas moi je n'ai nullement l'intention et l'envie de faire partie de la liste de vos conquête d'un soir!

-Mais pourquoi allez-vous imaginer tout cela Hawkeye?

-Juste parce que vous m'avez emmenée dans le restaurant où vous avez emmené toutes vos conquêtes d'un soir!

Roy prit un coup sur son amour propre et décida d'en prendre la défense: -Mais je vous ai emmené ici juste car le menu est délicieux!

-A bon! Moi j'ai la nette impression que ce n'est pas seulement pour ça!

Roy vaincue déclara d'un ton presque froid: -Je vois que rien ne vous échappe!

-Alors? je vous écoute! C'est quoi ce que vous vouliez me dire?

-Et bien depuis ce matin je vous trouve bizarre! Et je vous ai emmenée ici dans l'espoir de découvrir pourquoi vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui! Vous avez des problèmes?

-Non!

La voix de Riza respirait le mensonge, et Roy le vit tès bien.

-Ne mentez pas lieutenant ! Je ne suis pas dupe !

-Rien ne vous échappe !

-Je sais! Alors quels sont vos ennuis?

Riza soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer avec son supérieur.

-Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre! Et puis je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir raconter cela à mon supérieur!

-Et bien rassurez vous! Nous ne sommes pas en service donc même si c'est un repas entre collègues, je suis juste Roy et non le général de brigade Mustang! N'ayez pas peur Riza, vous pouvez me parlez comme à un ami!

Riza n'en pouvait plus et finit par avouer: -Et bien en faites, j'ai un petit problème.

-Lequel?

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer! Pour faire court, imaginez qu'un jour X vous avez un rendez-vous est que vous l'acceptez!

-Euh... Oui mais où est le problème!

-j'y viens! Quelques jours plus tard vous recevez une invitation et vous acceptez aussi!

-Oui! Et alors?

Roy ne voyait pas du tout où Riza voulait en venir et encore moins où était le problème dans ce qu'elle racontait.

-Et alors vous vous rendez compte que le rendez-vous de l'invitation à lieu le jour X! Le même jour que votre autre rendez-vous!

-Ah d'accord je comprend! C'est votre cas!

Riza soupira, soulagée que Roy comprenne enfin.

-Ouiiiiiii!

Elle se prit le tête dans les mains et poursuivit: -Et je ne sais plus quoi faire!

-Et quels sont ces deux rendez-vous?

Riza releva la tête pour répondre à son supérieur: -L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille d'une amie et les dix-huit ans d'une autre amie!

-Et quand ont-ils lieu ces deux rendez-vous?

-Dans quelques jours à peine!

-Mais vous avez songée aux horaires? Ils n'ont peut-être pas lieu en même temps!

-Effectivement j'y ai pensée! Et ils n'ont pas lieu à la même heure!

-Et bien voila l'affaire est réglée!

-Euh... Vous allez un peu vite en disant que l'affaire est réglée!

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi! Et bien parce que pour allez d'un rendez-vous à l'autre, il y a presque une demi journée de train!

-A oui...

Roy s'enferma dans ses songes avant d'ajouter: -Effectivement ça pose un petit problème!

-De toute façon j'en ai trop dit! Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée avec mes problèmes personnel!

-Mais non! Ne vous excusez pas! Ce n'est pas grave. En faites qui sont les deux amies dont vous parlez?

-Et bien il s'agit de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Minné, vous vous souvenez de l'invitation?

-Oui!

-Et pour l'anniversaire, il s'agit des 18 ans de Winry Rockbell! Pourquoi?

-Euh... Pour rien... Juste comme ça!

A suivre...

* * *

Le manga d'où sont tirés les personnages suivant:  
Naruto: Shikamaru Nara / Fruits Basket: Kisa, Minné

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Roy a derrière la tête??


	6. Mission de dernière minute et cachotteri

La date des deux rendez-vous approchait à grand pas, on était déjà à deux jours du 20 mai et Riza n'avait encore prise aucune décision. Elle réfléchissait seul chez elle en compagnie de son chien.(ndla: Shikamaru et Kisa sont rentrés chez eux).

La veille du 20 mai:  
Riza était à peine entrée dans son bureau que Mustang lui annonça une nouvelle mission.

-Hawkeye, ce n'est pas la peine de vous installer, on part en mission, par le train de 11heures en direction de Shawbu (ndla: ce prononce "chambou" / ou est-ce que j'ai été chercher se nom là Oo, bonne question...), la mission (ndla: si vous l'accepter XD) consiste ou plutôt la filature, consiste à filer un certains Bouyan, qui ferait du trafic d'oeuvre d'art, Vous avez compris!

-Oui.

-Bien, les autres sont déjà parti faire leur sac, vous devriez en faire autant lieutenant, rendez-vous à 10H30 à la gare, ah oui et avant que j'oublie, venez habillées en civil, je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention une fois arriver à Shawbu.

-Compris!

Riza arriva à la gare 20 minutes en avance, mais elle n'y avait pas fait attention car elle était plongée dans ses pensées :

-Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrive qu'à moi!! Déjà que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour mes rendez-vous de demain, je dois en plus partir en mission! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça !

Riza fut tirée de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un jeune homme à ses côtés.

-Salut ma belle, Dis-moi, Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille aussi jolie que vous (ndla: n'oubliez pas qu'elle est habillée en civil, donc...) fait toute seule assise sur un banc de la gare?

Avant même que Riza ne puisse répondre, une massue géante apparue de nulle part et s'écrasa sur l'homme qui venait de lui adressait la parole.

-Non mais, je tourne le dos deux secondes et je te retrouve en train d'importuner les passantes!

-Mais calme toi Kaori! C'est pas ce que tu crois!

-C'est pas ce que je crois!

Une veine apparue sur la tempe de la jeune femme qui poursuivit : -Et ma massue! Tu l'as vue ma massue!

-A non! Pas la massue!

L'homme se fit de nouveau écrasait par la massue de la dite Kaori. Celle-ci se tourna vers Riza.

-Excusez le mademoiselle, Ryo n'a pas toute sa tête.

Riza perplexe répondit: -C'est sûr! Avec tous les coups qu'ils prend sur la tête!

Kaori lui répondit en désignant la massue: -Ah ça! Ne vous en faites pas, il a l'habitude! Et puis c'est le seul moyen de le calmer!

-Si vous le dites.

Ryo sorta de sous la massue sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes et prit la parole : -C'est inhumain ce que tu me fais Kaori!

Kaori ignora Ryo et poursuivit : -En faite je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Kaori Makimura, et lui c'est Ryo Saeba.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Riza Hawkeye.

-Vous attendez quel train?

-Celui de 11heures qui part en direction de Shawbu.

-C'est vrai! Nous aussi!

-Quelle coincidence!

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire! Vous voyagez seul?

-Non je pars pour mon travail, là j'attends mes collègues de bureau.

-D'accord, si vous voulez on peut vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à leur arriver.

-Ce n'est pas de revut.

Elle rajouta pour elle-même: -Ca m'évitera à m'angoisser comme ça, un peu de distraction ne me fera pas mal, après tout c'est le colonel en personne qui me la conseillé !

En attendant Le reste de son équipe, Riza discuta de tout et de rien avec Ryo et Kaori. Puis lorsqu'elle aperçut le colonel et le reste de l'équipe entrer dans la gare, elle alla les rejoindre.

-Vous voila enfin!

Riza était de bonne humour, en tout cas, c'est ce que constatèrent ses collègues.

-Vous êtes là deuis longtemps lieutenant?

-Depuis un petit moment!

-Dites moi vous parraissez joyeuse lieutenant?

-C'est la mission qui vous met dans cette état?

-Pas du tout! Pendant votre attente, j'ai rencontrée des gens très amusant!

-Amusant !?

-Oui!

-Je demande a voir!

-Attendez, je vais vous les présentez!

Riza fit signe de la main à Kaori et Ryo pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre.

-Et bien, je vous présente Kaori Makimura et ...

Roy coupa Riza avant même qu'elle n'achève sa phrase : -Ryo! Ryo Saeba!

-Roy! Roy Mustang!

Riza et Kaori très étonnée dirent d'une seule et même voix : -Vous vous connaisez !?

-Bien sur! Depuis des années!

-On c'est connu pendant la guerre!

-Ishbal!? Mais j'y était et...

Roy coupa Riza avant qu'elle ne dise une bétise : -Non pas Ishbal, c'était avant! Une petite guerre civil au Sud du pays, on m'y a envoyé pour mais test de fin d'étude!

-Ah D'accord!

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu es devenu depuis toute ces années?

-Et bien j'ai atteint le grade de général de Birgade!

-waouh chapeau!

-Et toi?

-Ben moi toujours pareil!

-Je vois ça! Et la vie! Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu après qu'on se soit séparés!

-Ben comme d'habitude, j'ai essayé de gagner ma vie!

-Tu m'avais dit que tu travaillais avec un certain Hideyuki.

-Oui, malheureusement il est mort, c'est sa soeur ici présente qui a prit sa place!

Il désigna Kaori à ses côtés!

-Et Maes! Il est devenu quoi!

-Il va bien, il est marié maintenant! Et père d'une petite fille!

-Ah! ok

Havoc décida de se changement de sujet pour prendre la parole : -C'est pas tout ça général, mais on va finir par rater le train!

-Mince le train! J'avais oublié!

-Bof t'en fais pas! Ta ravissante collègue ici présente nous a fait remarquer qu'on prennait le même train!

-C'est cool alors!

Puis il ajouta pour lui-même : -Ma "ravisante" Collègue! Oo Il mache pas ses mots lui!

Havoc aussi se fit une remarque intérieur : -J'ai pas rêvé! Il a bien qualifié le lieutenant de "ravissante"! Oo, on dirait que ça plait pas au général! Il a l'air jaloux (ndla: non tu trouves! XD)

-Et si on montait dans le train! Ca fait bien 5 minutes qu'il est entré en gare!

-Et bien allons-y alors!

;

La team Mustang s'était installée dans le troisième wagon, ils étaient répartis dans deux compartiment côte à côte car chaque compartiment comptait que quatre place. Dans le premier compartiment était regroupés l'adjudant Fuery, l'adjudant chef Falman et les sous-lieutenant Breda et Havoc et dans le second, Ryo, Roy, Kaori et Riza ainsi que black hayate (ndla: Ben oui, faut pas l'oublier) .

Dans l'un des compartiment, une parti de carte débutait.

-Bon tu distribue les cartes Breda?

-C'est parti!

-Qui commence?

-Moi!

Pendant qu'Havoc réfléchissait à la première carte qu'il allait jouer, Breda demanda à l'assemblée : -Hey! Vous pensez qui se passe quoi à côté?

-Les deux compères doivent raconter leur vie!

-Surement!

-Et les filles doivent surement s'en lasser!

-C'est sûre c'est pas le genre de choses qu'aime écouter les filles!

Havoc coupa court à la conversation en posant ça carte sur la table : -Bon je comence avec ça!

Roy et Ryo racontaient leur vie, depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Riza et Kaori quand à elle parlèrent un peu puis ne sachant plus quoi dire écoutèrent les garçons raconter leur vie avant de s'endormir lassée de la conversation. Quand à Black hayate il dormait profondement au pied de sa maitresse.

-... et ensuite on a était à "Mayed blood".

-"mayed blood" le bar où on allait tout le temps?

-Ouais!

;

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, la team mustang fit ses adieux à Ryo et Kaori.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt!

-Moi aussi je l'espère bien! C'est fou ce que l'on peut rire avec toi!

Une fois les adieux terminés, la team mustang se rendit à l'hotel où ils avaient des chambres reservées, il était déjà presque 22heures.  
Avant d'aller se coucher, Mustang expliqua le rôle de chacun pour la journée du lendemain.

-Bien! Demain aura lieu un repas dans la salle des fêtes de Shawbu et nous pensons que Bouyan en profitera pour trafiquer certaines oeuvres d'art qui on récemment étaient volées dans une ville voisine! Donc comme c'est un repas d'honneur mettez-vous sur votre trente-un, pour ne pas paraître suspect! Rendez-vous demain ici à 11heures! Vous avez des questions?

-Non!

-Bien vous pouvez disposez!

-Bonsoir général de brigade.

-Bonsoir!

Ils allèrent tous dans leur chambre respectif. Enfin seul Mustang et Hawkeye étaient dans leur chambre respectif car les quatre autres se trouvaient dans la chambre de Roy et avaient l'air de parler de quelque chose de sérieux. Havoc était en train de parler.

-Bon récapitulons, demain nous allons tous à la salle à 10heures pour terminer les préparatifs pendant que le général de brigade retient le lieutenant ici, ensuite vers 11heures, le général va chercher le lieutenant, ensuite...

Fuery poursuivit: -Ensuite, le colonel trouve une excuse pour expliquer notre absence et l'emmène à la salle en prenant le chemin le plus long pour nous laisser encore un peu de temps! C'est bien ça!

-Parfaitement!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi faire tout ça! Pourquoi ne pas raconter la vérité!

-Parce que j'ai trop envie de voir la tête qu'elle va faire quand elle va voir ça!

-C'est surtout parce que c'est une surprise! Et si nous lui racontons tout, ce ne sera plus une surprise!

-Et ça va aussi être marrant de voir la tête du général quand le lieutenant va lui demander des explication.

Havoc se mit à rire de sa bétise tandis que Roy poursuivit sans prendre compte de la remarque.

-Bon vous avez d'autres questions?

-Non!

-Moi si!

-Ouais mais j'ai pas demander ton avis à toi Havoc!

-mais...

-Bon comme il commence à se faire tard! Vous pouvez disposez!

-Bonne nuit général de brigade!

-Bonne nuit!

Sur ceux les 4 hommes quittèrent la chambre du colonel pour se rendre dans la leur.

;

Le lendemain quand le lieutenant descendit à 11heures dans le hall de l'hotel elle fut surprise de constater que seul Mustang était là.

-Où sont les autres?

-Déjà sur place!

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien on a pensé qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas arriver là-bas tous en même temps! Donc on se rend là-bas par groupe de deux! et nous sommes les derniers à partir!

-Ah oui bonne idée! Je n'y avais pas pensée! Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit?

-C'est sans importance! Bon on y va?

-Oui! Je vous suis général!

Roy et Riza se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Roy prit la place du chauffeur.

-Euh.. Colonel! C'est ma place?

-Mais non! J'ai envie de conduire! Vous n'allez pas m'en empêcher!

-Si vous insistez!

-Mais j'insiste!

Riza s'installa au côté de son supérieur qui démarra le contact.

-En faite je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais vous êtes ravissante dans cette tenue!

Riza rosit à cette remarque à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas de la part de son supérieur et répondit: -A bon!? Merci! Vous aussi vous n'êtes pas mal habillés pour une fois!

-Je dois prendre ça comme une insulte ou comme un compliment?

-Um... Un peu des deux!

-Vous êtes sérieuse!

-Um... Un peu!

-Arretez avec vos "Um"

-Um... Je sais pas!

-Lieutenant!

Riza répondit en riant: -C'est bon j'arrete!

-Vous savez que vous avez un rire agréable à l'ouïe!

-Dites moi colonel c'est en quel honneur tout ces compliments? Vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner?

-Euh.. Non je suis juste de bon humeur! Pourquoi vous préfèreriez que je vous insulte!

-Euh.. non! C'était juste une question.

La conversation se passa à peu près comme ça durant tout le trajet.

;

Il était presque 11heures et demi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin (ndla: Il n'y a que 5minutes maximum normalement) et Riza sortit de la voiture au bord de la crise de nerf.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Je m'en doutais que j'aurais du prendre le volant!

Roy sortit de la voiture à son tour mais contrairement à Riza il était calme et répondit d'un ton neutre : -Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça devrait faire 20 minutes qu'on aurait du arriver! Vous avez fait un de ces détours! Pourquoi?

-Et bien parce qu'il n'y avait pas le feu et car la route est si agréable lorsqu'on à un sujet de conversation intéressant!

Riza ne répondit rien, se retourna et s'avança en direction de la salle suivit par mustang, mais elle fut à peine entrée que quelqu'un lui sauta dessus (ndla: n'aller pas chercher de sens pervers ХD)

-RIZA!!

* * *

le manga d'où viennent les persos suivants:  
Naruto- Shikamaru / Fruits Basket- Kisa / City Hunter (alias Nicky Larson)- Ryo Saeba (Nicky Larson), Kaori Makimura (Laura Marconi), Hideyuki Makimura (Tony Marconi)

Ps: Bouyan est un perso inventé (vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre XD)

Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu =)


	7. Surprise!

- RIZA!

-Winry!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Surprise...

-Comment ça surprise!?

Roy qui avait soufflé le surprise à l'oreille de Riza expliqua la situation.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de mission!

-Comment ça il n'y a jamais eu de missions?!

-Mustang nous a expliquez votre problème pour l'anniv' de Winry.

-Donc on a décidé de faire la fête près de l'endroit où vous avez votre second rendez-vous, puisque on sait que Winry aurait été triste de ne pas vous voir!

-Mais comment saviez vous que mon autre rendez-vous avez lieu dans les environs?

-C'est Mustang qui nous l'a dit! Il a fait des recherches!

-Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait tous ces changements spécialement pour moi???

-Et bien on sait que Win vous aprécie vraiment et qu'elle aurait était décue de ne pas vous voir mais... avant tous, c'est que le générale de brigade a fait pression sur nous!

-D'accord! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi le générale de brigade vous a fait pression?

Cette dernière ce tourna vers Mustang qui faisait comme s'il n'écoutait pas la conversation pour éviter de se justifier.

-Ça c'est au générale de brigade de vous répondre! Parce que nous aussi on aimerait bien le savoir

Heureusement pour Mustang, Winry prit la parole.

-Bon! Vous ne pouvait pas régler ça un autre jour? je vous signal que l'on a un anniversaire à fêter! Le mien qui plus est!

-Tu as raison Winry!

-Je sais! Tu viens riza, je vais te présenter des amies à moi!

-J'arrive!

Riza suivit Winry et en passant devant Roy elle dit.

-Nous réglerons tous cela plus tard!

-Gloups.

Puis riza rejoignit Winry.

oOo

Riza et Winry:

-Je suis si contente que tu sois la Riza, quand je suis arrivée il y a une demi-heure, j'étais triste de remarquer ton absence, mais Ed et Al m'ont expliquez le plan de Mr Mustang!

-Donc même Fuery, Havoc, Falman, Breda étaient également de mèche!

-Sûrement! Viens je voudrais te présenter une de mes meilleures amie!

-Je te suis!

Et Winry présenta à Riza plusieurs de ses amies d'enfance.

oOo

Il était à présent 3 heures et demi, on venait de terminer le plat principale, et en attendant le fromage, une musique entraînant les gens à danser se fit entendre, c'était une musique lente, un slow. Edward se dirigea alors vers Winry qui parlait avec Riza (ndla: Et oui encore XD) autour d'une table.

-Coucou Win, tu t'amuse bien?

-Oui beaucoup ^^, merci de t'en inquiéter Ed c'est gentil.

-Euh... Je voulais savoir si tu euHHHH Tu voulais bien...

-Quoi?

Riza se mit à rire en voyant Ed rougir et intervint dans la conversation pour sauver celui-ci du ridicule.

-Je crois que Edward voudrais savoir si tu voudrais bien danser avec lui!

-Ouais c'est ça!

-Avec Plaisir Ed! Ça te dérange pas si je te laisse Riza?

-Mais non! Va t'amuser! Tu es la pour ça!

-Ok ^^ à tout à l'heure!

-C'est ça ^^.

Winry se dirigea vers la piste de danse avec Ed et Riza se retrouva seul, mais pas très longtemps car elle fut très vite rejointe par Mustang s'asseyant à la place de Winry, qui avait vu celle-ci partir danser avec Ed.

-Coucou! Alors contente d'être ici?

-Oui bien sûr! Tiens et pendant que j'y pense, pourquoi avait vous demandez au frère Elric de changer le lieu de la fête?

Mustang blêmit et se mit à penser : -Et merde! Je voulais juste l'inviter à danser moi !

-Euh... Je ne sais pas... Mais pourquoi tant de questions? On est ici pour faire la fête non?

-Oui vous avez raison! Mais venant de votre par c'est plutôt louche!

-Mais enfin! Pour qui veux-tu me faire passer? Et puis nous ne sommes pas en service! Tu n'es pas obliger de me vouvoyer...

Tout à coup Maes Hughes surgit devant les deux militaires avec un appareil photo dans une main et un camescope dans l'autre.

-Coucou les amoureux! On s'amuse bien?

-Maes, tu sais que tu es insupportable avec ton camescope!

-Ah bon tu trouves!

Il avait même pas finit sa phrase qu'il ignora Riza et Roy... celui-ci venait de remarquer Edward danser avec Winry...

-Oh tiens! Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là! Ed et Win entrain de danser un slow à deux! Il ne faut pas que je rate ça! Bon je vous laisse les amoureux! pas de bétise!

Puis il partit en direction d'Ed et Winry avant même que Roy ou Riza puissent dire quelque chose.

-Je me demandes combien de verre il a sifflet! Il disjoncte complètement! (ndla: je ne savais pas Riza comme ça xD)

Roy qui n'écoutait pas ce que disait Riza était plutôt en train de chercher un moyen d'inviter son lieutenant à danser car un nouveau slow venait de débuter...mais malheureusement pour lui Riza prit la parole.

-Bon désolée colonel mais il faut que j'aille au toilette! Vous permettez!

-Bien sur! Et arrêtez de me vouvoyer!

Mais trop tard, Riza était déjà parti et Roy, comme pour se punir lui-même de son râteau se cogna la tête contre la table. (ndla: ça doit faire mal oO)

-Mais quel idiot je fais! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas T-T...

oOo

Du côté des toilettes:  
Riza était en train de s'asperger le visage d'eau afin de se rafraîchir les idées!

-Pourquoi! POURQUOI MOI!!! Il se moque de moi! Il a fait un pari qui consiste à me draguer ou alors je fais parti de sa liste de conquête d'un soir???? POURQUOI!!

-Tu vas bien Riza?

Riza sursauta de surprise se croyant seul et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit winry derrière elle le regard septique.

-Winry! c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur!

-Désolée je ne voulais pas!

-Tu ne danses plus avec Edward?

-Après l'arrivée de Monsieur Hughes, Plus moyen d'être tranquille!

-Oui je comprends!

-Mais et toi? Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que Monsieur Mustang était venu t'inviter à danser?

-Euh... Et bien en faite non, il ne m'a pas poser la question! Il m'a juste demandé si j'étais contente d'être ici!

-Ah oui! mais je dirais que cette question cachée une invitation à danser!

-Une invitation cachée?

-Riza! Des fois j'ai du mal à te comprendre! Tu as tout de suite remarquée que Ed voulait m'inviter à danser et quand c'est pour toi tu n'y vois que du feu!

A ce moment la Schieska débaqua dans les toilettes.

-A Winry tu es là! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! Il est déjà 4heures passer! On va servir le gâteau! Il ne manque plus que toi pour souffler les bougies! Allez viens!

Schieska entraîna Winry dans la salle et Winry attrapa le bras de Riza pour l'entraînait avec elle au lieu de la laisser seule dans les toilettes.  
Dans la salle, tout le monde était réunis autour d'un énorme gâteau ornée de 18 bougies qui attendait qu'une certaine jeune fille viennent souffler les bougies qu'elle portait.  
Une musique ambiante souffler sur la salle, Winry était aux anges, elle lâcha Riza et se dirigea vers le gâteau. Riza, elle n'était pas très attirée par le gâteau, elle cherchait des yeux Roy mais ne l'aperçut nulle part. Elle se dirigea donc vers Fuery.

-Dites moi Fuery vous n'auriez pas vu le générale de brigade?

-Si! Il vient de sortir à l'instant pour prendre l'air, Le sous-lieutenant Havoc est sorti avec.

-Merci.

Riza se dirigea vers la sortie et une fois dehors, elle parti à la recherche de Mustang et havoc.

Revenons à Roy au moment ou Riza part au toilettes:  
Roy était tellement mal par le rejet de Riza qu'il n'avait même pas le coeur d'assister à l'arrivée du gâteau, arrivait devant la porte, il fut arrêter par deux de ses hommes, Havoc et fuery.

-Vous sortez générale de Brigade?

-Oui! J'étouffe! Je vais prendre l'air!

-Je vous accompagne! Il est interdit de fumer dans la salle.

-Vous n'attendez pas que mademoiselle Winry est soufflée ses bougies?

-Bof... Hughes va tout filmer et puis au départ on était pas invités je te signal!

-Bon comme vous voulez

Sur ceux Fuery laissa les deux compères sortirent et se dirigea en direction du gâteau qui venait d'être apportait.

oOo

-C'est vrai qu'il fait plus frais à l'extérieur!

Ils venaient de sortir de la salle où la température était étouffante... Havoc sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en alluma une. Il en tira quelque bouchée avant de s'adresser à son supérieur.

-ça va bien général?

-Bien sur! Pourquoi sa n'irait pas?

-Ben je ne sais pas... peut être en vous regardant!

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, puis le téléphone de Jean sonna.

-Vous permettez général?

-Bien sur nous ne sommes pas en service!

-Ca je le sais!... Allo?...Hey! Coucou ma puce... Ouais je vais bien et toi?... Oki! Oui ici aussi il fait beau... Ah! Tu as pu avoir tes vacances! C'est cool!... Ok Ok je vais te laisser alors!... Oui et toi non plus ne te surcharge pas trop!... Oui moi aussi je t'aime et je te fais plein de gros bisou! ...Oui je te rappelle ce soir... Bisou... Je t'aime...

-Je vois que ça marche toujours aussi bien avec ta copine Jean!

-Et oui!

-Ça fait combien de temps?

-Presque 3 mois! 3 mois de pur bonheur! On ne peut pas en dire autant de vous avec le lieutenant!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes!

-Sauf votre respect général mais je ne suis pas un imbécile! Vous croyez que je n'avais pas remarquer que vous tourniez autour du lieutenant depuis quelque temps!

-Depuis quand vous avez remarquer ça?!

-Euh... Quelque temps déjà! Vous savez que les rapports entre militaire sont strictement interdit! et punit sévèrement! Si on apprend dans le haut commandement que vous flirtez avec votre 1er lieutenant, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre poste de généralism!!!!!

-Ca tu vois Havoc je le sais parfaitement!!! Et puis de toute façon c'est peine perdu! Riza se méfie de moi!  
Havoc se prit à consoler son supérieur...

-C'est mieux pour vous général! vous en souffrirez moins! et puis il y a plein de filles aussi joli les unes que les autres qui n'attendent que vous! alors pourquoi cherchait celle qui vous est interdit!

-Et bien justement! C'est parce qu'elle interdite qu'elle m'intéresse! mais bon tu as sans doute raison!

-Bon moi je retourne à l'intérieur!

-Ok moi je vais continuer à marcher encore un peu!

-Comme vous voulez!

Sur ceux Havoc quitta Roy et retourna sur ses pas en direction de la salle lorsqu'il croisas Riza.

-Tiens lieutenant Hawkeye! Que faites vous ici?

-Je cherche le général de Brigade!

-Ah! Si j'étais vous je le laisseras tranquille!

-Pourquoi?

-Il a essayé de draguée une des invitées mais il c'est fait remballer!

-Ca lui servira de leçon! S'il arrêter de se prendre pour "un grand séducteur irrésistible" ça irait beaucoup mieux!

Riza pour elle-même: -je savais bien que je me faisait des idées!

-Si vous le dites!

Havoc pour lui-même: -qu'elle crétine! Elle a même pas remarquer que je parlais d'elle!

-Qui est-ce qui se prend pour "un grand séducteur irrésistible"?

Havoc et Hawkeye sursautèrent...

A suivre

* * *

d'où viennent les persos suivant:  
--- hey vous avez vu dans ce chapitre il n'y a que des persos 100% fma


	8. Le pari!

-Je répète ma question! Qui est-ce qui se prend pour "un grand séducteur irrésistible"?

-Ah général de brigade c'est vous!

-Oui c'est moi Havoc ! Alors j'attends? A moins que vous avez quelque chose à cacher tout les deux?

-Ah mais vous n'allez pas en faire toute une histoire! C'est juste Havoc qui ma raconté que vous vous étiez fait remballer par une des invitées! Bon puisque tous va bien moi je retourne dans la salle!

Sur ceux Riza fit demi-tour en direction de la salle. Une fois celle-ci hors de vue Mustang se tourna vers Havoc près à l'étrangler...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Havoc!

-La simple vérité général! mais le lieutenant n'a pas remarquée que je parlais d'elle!

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as raconté ça! Tu veux ma mort!

-Elle me demandait où vous étiez et comme vous n'aviez pas le moral, j'ai dit ça en pensant qu'elle vous laisserait tranquille!

-Et maintenant grâce à vous, elle va encore penser des trucs sur moi qui sont faux! Merci Havoc!

-Désolée général, je pensais bien faire!

-De toute façon je suis maudit!

-Mais non! regardez moi! Je ne pensais jamais avoir une relation durable avec une fille car elles me quittaient tous pour vous! et maintenant j'ai Kitsune!

-Oui peut-être! Mais tu oublies une chose Havoc! Kitsune n'est pas ton premier lieutenant contrairement à Riza!

-Ouais c'est vrai! Mais bon je ne vous comprend pas! Vous avez toutes les filles que vous voulez à vos pieds et vous cherchez à atteindre la seule qu'il vous est interdit de toucher!

-Oui je sais et je t'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure que si elle m'intéressait c'est bien parce que c'est la seule fille à laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de toucher! C'est parce qu'elle m'ai interdite qu'elle m'intéresse!

-Ben moi j'ai du mal à vous comprendre général! Avant vous ne sembliez pas si passioné par Hawkeye!

-C'est la où tu te trompe Havoc! Cette fille je suis tombé sous son charme la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle! Et à cette époque je n'étais même pas encore entré dans l'armée!

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas sauté sur l'occasion à cet époque alors?

-Mais parce que je ne pouvais pas! C'était la fille de mon professeur d'alchimie! Et ci celui-ci avait appris que je courtisais sa fille je pouvais dire adieu au secret du feu!

-QUOI!!!! Le lieutenant c'est la fille de votre professeur d'alchimie! Et ben! Pour une nouvelle c'est une nouvelle! pourquoi on l'a jamais su! Maintenant ça explique tout! ça explique pourquoi vous vous connaissiez!

-C'est Riza qui ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache que son père était alchimiste du feu!Et ça veut dire quoi "ça explique pourquoi vous vous connaissiez"! Comment vouliez vous qu'on se connaisse!

-Euh rien, on pensait juste que vous vous étiez rencontrer pendant la guerre d'Ishbal ou alors par le général Grumman!

-Qu'est-ce que le général Grumman à a voir dans cette histoire Havoc!

Havoc regarda son supérieur perplexe. Mustang lui ne comprenait plus rien et pensait avoir raté un train... Une fois remit de son choque Havoc réussit quand même à répondre à la question du colonel. Enfin a poser une question au colonel pour être plus précis.

-Alors comme ça vous connaissez Hawkeye depuis toutes ces années et vous n'étes pas au courant!!!

-Au courant de quoi Havoc!

-Le général Grumman! C'est le grand père d'Hawkeye!

-QUOI!!!! Tu te moques de moi la! C'est pas possible!

-Euh... Et bien si je crois que c'est possible! Mais je pensez que vous le saviez!

-Mais alors ça change tous!

-Pardon? Qu'est-ce qui change tous!

-Il m'a toujours bien aimer! peut-être qu'il accepteras!

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de ROY, pêut-être arriverait-il à ses fins... Havoc lui ne zappait mot... Mais lorsqu'il comprit de quoi Roy parlait, il le stoppa avant qu'il ne s'enfonce dans l'erreur...

-Alors la si j'étais vous général je ne monterais pas sur mes grands sabot!!! Peut-être que Grumman vous apprécie mais de la à allez vous donnez la main de sa petite fille!

-C'est la ou tu te trompes Havoc! Car avant d'être transféré à central le général Grumman m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas prendre sa petite fille pour épouse!

-Et qu'avez vous répondu?

La question d'Havoc fit perdre son sourire à Mustang.. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment profité de la situation à ce moment... Mais bon qui aurait cru qu'il s'agisse de Riza... De SA Riza... Mustang se tue une minute avant de répondre à Havoc qui se doutait déjà de la réponse vu l'attente qu'elle prenait...

-J'ai dit non! Mais bien sur je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de Riza! Mais peut-être qu'il me laissera une seconde chance!

-Peut-être bien... Mais vous oubliez l'armée dans tous ça!

-Mais non! Si le général Grumman est consentant, il défendra notre cause auprès des généraux!

-Si vous le dites! mais sachez une chose général! vous oublier quelqu'un dans l'histoire!

-ah bon! et Qui?

-Et bien Riza!

-Riza!?

-Et bien vous pensez à un mariage avec le lieutenant! Mais est-ce que le lieutenant est d'accord? Vous oubliez la réputation de coureur de jupon que le lieutenant a de vous! Je ne crois pas qu'elle se laissera faire facilement! Elle n'est pas du genre à avoir une aventure d'un soir comme vous!

-Et bien vois-tu Havoc! J'ai bien peur que tu te trompes! Je suis sur que Riza ne va pas me resister très longtemps!

-Lancez-vous pas le pot avec général -_-'. (ndla: tiens j'allais dire la même chose que toi Havoc xD)

-Tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué que riza était génée que je l'invite à danser! Elle s'est mise à rougir! Elle a même changée de sujet pour éviter de m'affronter!

-Vous allez me dire que vous êtes prêt à parier que vous ferez craquer le lieutenant!?

-Tout à fait!

-Je demande à voir!!!

-Et bien dans ce cas je te parie qu'avant l'été c'est à dire le 21Juin, Riza sera tombée sous mon charme!

-Si j'étais vous je ne parierai pas ce genre de chose! Ca va mal se terminer!

-Mais non!

-Tiens tiens vous êtes là! C'est quoi qui va mal se terminer?

Roy et havoc sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Hughes. Depuis quand était-il la celui-là... Et qu'avait-il entendu de la conversation? C'était la la question que se posait les deux jeunes hommes...

-Maes! Q'est-ce tu vous là!

-Le lieutenant Hawkeye doit se rendre chez son amie! Et c'est toi Roy qui devait la conduire là-bas! Tu as déjà oublié?!

-Merde c'est vrai j'avais oubliez! C'est déjà l'heure?

Maes acquiesça et avec Roy et Jean, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle en silence, jusqu'à ce que Hughes reprenne la parole au grand malheur de Roy qui savait déjà de quoi il allait parler et dont il ne voulait rien entendre...

-Alors vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive?

-Rien...

-Le général a fait un pari qu'il doit réaliser avant le 21 juin!

Roy fusilla Havoc du regard tandis que Maes regardait ce dernier surpris se demandant bien quel fut le sujet de ce pari... Mais malheureusement pour lui Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Riza qui arrivait à grands pas vers les trois hommes l'air furieuse... Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il en apprendrait plus sur ce pari... Riza s'adressa à Roy d'un ton sec, signe qu'elle était furieuse...

-Mais où étiez vous passer! C'est fait bien 5 minutes qu'on vous cherche partout! C'est parce qu'on ma dit que c'est vous qui devez me conduire que je vous est attendu! Sinon j'y serais aller seule!

-C'est bon c'est pas la peine de vous énerver lieutenant!

Sans ajouter un mot il partit en direction de la voiture... Les trois autres le regardèrent perplexe devant son attitude aussi froide. Voyant que personne ne bougeait derrière Roy se retourna et continua d'une fois toujours aussi froide un "bon vous venez" à l'adresse de Riza. Celle-ci m'y du temps à réagir puis bougea enfin elle dépassa Mustang sans un mot et sans un regard et ne se stoppa qu'une fois arrivée devant la voiture où Winry l'attendait pour lui dire au revoir. Les garçons les rejoints juste après et Winry embrassa Riza.

-Au revoir Riza! Dommage que tu ne puisses pas rester plus longtemps!

-Oui dommage! Au revoir Winry je suis contente d'avoir pu assister à ton anniversaire!

-Bon et bien à la prochaine alors!

-Oui!

Puis Riza monta dans la voiture où Mustang l'attendait et celui-ci démarra dès qu'elle eu fermée la portière.

* * *

d'où viennent les perso suivant:  
Naruto--- Shitsune


	9. Un nouvel invité au mariage

_résumé du chap 8: Anniversaire de Winry, Roy fait le pari avec Havoc que Riza lui tombera dans les bras avant le 21juin. La Riza et Roy quitte la fête, Roy emmène Riza à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Minné..._

Roy et Riza étaient dans la voiture ou il régnait une forte très tension... Riza resta le regard de glace et n'avait nullement l'intention d'adresser la parole à qui que se soit. Roy essaya alors de changer l'atmosphère et coupa le silence sachant que Riza ne le ferait pas...

-Alors comme ça tu es la petite fille du général Grumman?

-oui... Qui vous a dit ça?

-Havoc, il pensait que j'étais au courant. Et tu savez qu'il avait essayé de nous marier?

-Havoc?!

*Pourquoi Havoc voudrait-il nous marier !?* Fut bien la seule chose que Riza pu penser

-Non ton grand-père.

-QUOI!!!

-Vu ta réaction j'en déduis que non... C'était juste avant notre transfère à central, il m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas épouser sa petite fille.

-Et qu'avez vous répondu!

-J'ai refusé évidement! De plus je ne savais même pas qu'il s'agissait de vous jusqu'à cette après-midi!

-Ah bon! Et si vous aviez su que c'était moi? Vous auriez fait quoi?... Non! Attendez! Ne dite rien! Je ne préfères pas le savoir!

-Comme tu veux...!

*Ouf je l'ai échappé belle! qu'est-ce qu'il me serait arrivé si j'avais dit "oui"? Je crois que je ne préfère pas le savoir...*

*J'ai envie de connaître la réponse... Mais en même temps je la redoute... je crois que le mieux c'est que je ne sache rien!... changeons de sujet.*

-En faite général de brigade! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu; pourquoi avez vous fait ça!

-Ça quoi?!

*Et merde! Elle ne risque pas de lâchez l'affaire...*

-Ne faites pas comme si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle! La fausse mission que vous avez inventé pour que je puisse aller à mes deux rendez-vous! Et aussi pourquoi avez-vous fait pression sur les frères Elric pour qu'ils changent d'endroit?

-Bon j'avoue que j'ai mentis pour la mission! En faite j'ai appris qu'une équipe allait être envoyée ici pour une perquisition et comme je me suis renseigner sur l'endroit ou vivez votre amie, j'ai découvert que c'était à côté alors j'ai demandé à ce que se soit nous qui y allons!

-Mais alors pourquoi avoir mentis sur la mission?

-Fallait-bien que je trouve une excuse pour vous emmenez ici! Et c'est la meilleure qui est tombée!

-la meilleure?

-Oui pour le repas d'affaire, s'habiller sur son trente et un... Comment est-ce que j'aurais réussit à vous faire mettre sur votre trente et un avec une simple perquisition?

-Oui c'est vrai mais...

-Pourquoi tant de questions? Au lieu de me remercier pour tout ce que j'ai fait vous me harcelez!

-je vous remercierai que lorsque je saurez pourquoi vous avez fait tout cela!

*Et beh! je suis mal barré!... quoique... je viens d'avoir une idée!*

-Et bien comme vous me le répétez assez souvent lieutenant...

*Tiens! Bizarre... Il me vouvoie et m'appelle lieutenant... ça cache quelque chose...*

-...Vous terminez toujours le travail que je ne termine pas! Alors si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour essayer de me faire pardonner de tout le travail supplémentaire que je vous donne! Je pensais qu'en vous aidant à régler votre problème de rendez-vous, ça vous ferez plaisir...

*Elle va jamais gober un truc pareil!*

*Je suis sure que ce n'est pas pour ça!*

-Vous êtes sur?

*Qu'est-ce que je disais!!!!*

-Euh... Bien sur! Vous douteriez de moi!

-Non évidement! et bien merci général, d'avoir fait tout cela pour moi! Même si je pense que vous ne m'avez pas dit toute la vérité!

Roy trouva un bon prétexte pour changer de sujet et éviter de retomber sur le sujet. Effectivement il venait d'arriver dans une ville pas très spacieuse mais qui avait son charme.

-Nous sommes arrivé!

-Vous êtes sur?

-Bien sur! J'ai trouvé l'adresse dans vos affaire!

*merde qu'est-ce que je viens de dire!*

-vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires!

-euh... Comment vouliez vous que je trouve l'adresse de votre amie autrement!

-vous ne manquez pas d'air tout de même!

-je suis désolé!

-laissez tomber! Bon vous voulez bien m'aidez à trouver la maison!

-Évidement!

oOo

Sur ceux Roy et riza sortirent de la voiture et cherchèrent après la maison de Minné, jusqu'au moment où ils croissèrent Kitsune qui elle cherchait Riza.

-Riza te voila enfin!

-désolé d'arriver en retard mais je ne connais pas très bien l'endroit!

-je sais! C'est pourquoi je suis venu t'attendre dehors!

-Merci!

-Y'a pas de quoi! Vous devez être monsieur Mustang?

-Oui c'est bien moi!

-Si vous saviez à quel point Minné vous est redevable!

-Je n'est pourtant rien fait de particulier!

-Au contraire! Vous nous avez expliquez le problème de Riza et en plus vous l'avez Résolu!!! (ndla: oui car il a aussi trouvé le numéro de télèphone de Kitsune dans les affaires de Riza et l'a appelé pour l'avertir du problème de Riza) Minné tiens beaucoup à ce que Riza soit présente pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et elle a failli être absente. Minné ne s'en serait jamais remise!!!

-Et bien je ne savais pas que j'avais fait gros. Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-C'est pour cela que Minné aura le plaisir de vous voir assister à son mariage!

Elle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Roy qui ne savait plus quoi faire et attendait que Riza se manifeste. Mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à prendre part à la conversation. Roy prit l'enveloppe et Minné poursuivit.

-Tenez voici une invitation faite par Minné pour vous remercier! Elle vous est dédiée!

-Mais pourtant je n'ai rien fait de spécial! je ne mérite pas tant!

-Mais si! je vous ai dit que Minné aurait été très déçut de l'absence de Riza! Vous comprenez, toutes les trois on se connaît depuis qu'on est toute gamine! Si l'une de nous devez être absente à un moment aussi important de notre vie telle qu'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille se serait vraiment inadmissible! Et puis tout le monde aurait été marqués par l'absence de Riza!

-Et bien! Je ne savais que Riza comptait tellement aux yeux de ses amies!

-Alors vous allez venir?

-Ma foi pourquoi refuserai-je! Mais je me sentirais un peu exclu non... Je ne connaîtrai personne...

-Ce n'est pas un problème! vous n'avez qu'a y allait avec Riza! Elle n'a toujours pas trouvée de compagnon! Et puis comme vous vous connaissez ça sera parfait! ^^

Riza qui était restée en dehors de la conversation intervint soudainement comme si la présence de son supérieur au mariage de son amie la dérangée... Après tout se faire accompagner par son supérieur à un mariage qui plus est quand celui-ci s'appelle Roy Mustang, c'est tout de même quelque chose.

-Attend une minute Kitsune!!! Tu ne m'as pas demandée mon avis!

-Ben quoi! Tu n'as toujours pas de compagnons, et tu n'en cherche même pas! Si tu reste seul tu vas devoir finir par y allez avec Shigure. Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ce que tu veux!?

-Bon... C'est vrai que... Mais...

-Riza?!

Riza était vraiment prise au dépourvue... Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que son supérieur vienne mais c'était toujours mieux que Shigure... non?

-Bon d'accord! De toute façon je n'ai pa vraiment le choix!

Kitsune répondit à Riza par un grand sourire et se tourna en direction du général de brigade.

-Voila tout est réglé! Bon maintenant on va vous laissez. Je vous ramène votre lieutenant demain matin.

-D'accord! Passez une bonne soirée!

-Merci!

-A demain général.

Sur ceux Kitsune entraîna Riza dans la rue et Mustang remonta seul au volant de sa voiture...

oOo

Kitsune fit entrée Riza dans une boutique de vêtements (ndla: c'est la boutique d'Ayamé, oui celui-ci (pour ce qui ne connaisse pas fruits basket) tiens une boutique de vêtements) et la fit entrée dans l'arrière boutique, où dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Minné lui sauta au cou.

-Riza!Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

-Moi aussi je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Minné ^^ Et dire que j'ai faillit tout rater! Mais en faite pourquoi un mois pile avant ton mariage?

-De quoi?

-Ben ton enterrement?

-Parce que c'est comme ça avec moi ^^

-D'accord... '^^

-En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu soit là. Ça n'aurait plus était la même chose sans toi! Mais heureusement que ton supérieur nous a prévenue ^^ il est tellement adorable que j'ai pas pu résister à l'inviter au mariage pour le remercier! Allez viens! maintenant que tu es la, la fête peut commencer!

Minné entraîna Riza dans la pièce ou était réunis toutes les filles et Riza passa bien dix minutes à dire bonjour à tout le monde et à prendre des nouvelles de ses amies perdue de vue (ndla: la flemme de présenter tout le monde en plus vous allez vous perdre donc je dis rien sur leur identité XD). Kitsune coupa court au retrouvailles en faisant place au jeu de la bouteille.

-Bon je vais chercher la bouteille.

-La bouteille? Vous voulez jouer au jeux de la bouteille?! Il ne faut pas être mixte pour jouer a ce genre de jeu?

-Mais enfin riza tu sais bien qu'on change toujours les règles!

-Oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dit! A chaque fois qu'on jouait à un jeu on refaisait toujours les règles à notre manière ^^.

-Tout à fait! Je m'en souviens comme si cétait hier!

Kitsune revint à se moment avec une bouteille dans les mains et appela les autres à la rejoindre.

-Bon vous venez les fille.

-On arrive!

oOo

Minné et riza s'installèrent autour du cercle déjà formé et Kitsune se lança dans ses explications comment dire très courte xD.

-Bien le cercle étant complet, Minné à toi l'honneur tu peux faire tourner la bouteille! (ndla: j'avais dit que c'était court :p)

-Mais c'est quoi les règles?

-A oui c'est vrai on avait dit les règles en t'attendant mais toi tu ne les sait pas! Et bien en faite une fois que le bouteille aura désignée quelqu'un, Minné dira ce qu'elle veut à la personne désigner, un gage, une action, une vérité, une question, un ordre, bref ce qu'elle veut! Tu as compris?

-Oui! Mais imagine que la personne refuse! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aura?

-Et bien les règles du jeu c'est soit tu fais l'acte qu'on te dit soit tu bois le verre de whisky posait la cul sec! Et ça tu es obligée de le faire parce que sinon c'est pu marrant!

-D'accord!

-Bien vas-y Minné!

oOo

Minné s'exécuta et la bouteille s'arrêta devant l'une des jeunes filles du cercle et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ce fut le tour de Kitsune de faire tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrêta devant...

-RIZA! Enfin toi! Ouais! Je suis contente que se soit avec moi que tu sois tombée xD

-aïe...aïe...aïe...aïe...aïe...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je crains le pire... (ndla: Olalala riza, tu sais même pas encore ce qui va t'arriver xD)

Kitsune toute contente joua avec les nerfs de notre chère Riza en la faisant blémir à vue d'oeil.

-Alors, alors....Qu'est-ce que je vais te demander ma petite Riza...?

-Gloups... au secours....

-ah! J'ai trouvée!

-C'est vrai?!

-Oui ^^

-Dis alors!

-Dis moi ma petite Riza!

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers ce Roy Mustang?

*Et merde! (ndla: Quel vulgarité Riza Oo xD) Je m'y attendais à celle-là!*

-Eh bien... C'est mon supérieur! Rien de plus!

Kitsune lança un grand regard perçant à sa victime qui rougit d'un coup.

-Tu es sûr?

-euh... et puis d'abord tu n'avais le droit qu'à une seule question!!!!

-C'est pas vrai!!!c'est 3 maximum!

-C'est faux! Je suis sur que tu viens de l'inventer cette régle!

-Olalala! Allez Riza réponds! Sinon tu bois le verre!

-Mais ça va pas!

-Kitsune à raison Riza!

-Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je préfère boire ce verre!

Riza prit le verre et le but cul sec!

-Voila à moi de jouer maintenant!

Riza fit tourner la bouteille et le jeu reprit jusqu'au bout de la nuit....

* * *

D'où vienne les persos suivant:  
Fruits basket --- Minné, Shigure.  
Love Hina--- Kitsune.

Voila finit ^^  
à suivre... chap 11 "La gueule de bois".

désolée pour les fautes d'ortho .


	10. La gueulle de bois

**Désolée pour cette très longue attente...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

résumé du chap précédent : Riza sort de l'anniversaire de Winry pour se rendre à l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de son amie Minné...

La fête avait durée toute la nuit, la matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Kitsune déposa Riza devant son hôtel. D'ailleur lorsqu'elles arrièvrent, elles retrouvèrent Mustang devant l'entrée qui semblait les attendre...

Kitsune sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers Roy, Riza elle, ne bougea pas d'un poil...

- Ah monsieur Mustang ! Vous êtes là, c'est Parfait ! Vous allez pouvoir vous occuper de Riza.

Roy regarda Kitsune inquiet... Qu'était-il encore arrivée à Hawkeye...

- Pourquoi, elle ne va pas bien ?

- Et bien c'est à dire que Riza a appris hier soir qu'elle ne supportait pas du tout le wisky et si on mélange cela à la fatigue, je ne vous dit pas le résultat... Venez voir par vous même.

- OUi mais elle va bien au moins ? Je vous rappelle que vous m'aviez promit de la ramener en entière !

- Oh mais elle est entière ! Rassurez-vous ! Venez voir.

Kitsune entraina Roy devant la portière de Riza et l'ouvrit (Ndla: la portière pas Riza xD).

- Allez Riza viens ici ! Monsieur Mustang va s'occuper de toi !

Riza sortit de la voiture et chancela sur le côté heureusement Kitsune l'attrapa au vol. Roy lui ouvrit des yeux rond... Si la personne qui lui faisait face ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son premier lieutenant, l'attitude qu'elle adoptée au contraire ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! La jeune femme se plaça devant Mustang et essaya de lui parler, enfin c'est ce qu'en conclut Mustang lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper des mots inaudibles... Au bout de la première phrase Roy comprit tout de même quelques mots...

- Bon'our m'sieur 'mu'ang Hic ! Ra'is de 'aire vot' connai'ance hic !

- Vous voyez ?

Roy soupira face à la remarque de Kitsune et ajouta.

- Le principale c'est qu'elle soit entière...

- Oui sûrement... Alors je peux vous la laisser ?

- Bien sur, bien sur !

- Merci parce qu'il faut que j'y aille ^^ Bonne journée !

- Merci à vous aussi.

Kitsune remonta dans sa voiture et Roy et Riza se retrouvèrent seul. Roy soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait déjà assez à faire aujourd'hui pour en plus s'oocuper de la gueulle de bois du lieutenant... Roy regarda Riza qui essayait sans peinde de tenir debout... Le spectacle dans d'autre circonstance aurait fait rire Mustang mais voir son lieutenant tituber dans tous les sens lui donner ici vraiment pitié...

- Bon.... Venez Hawkeye ! Je vais vous préparez un remède contre la gueulle de bois et après dodo !

Riza regarda Mustang sans le comprendre puis elle s'accrocha à son bras tout exitée.

- 'est vrai ! 'est quoi un r'mède cont' je 'ais pas 'oi M'sieur Mus'ang ? et 'uis hic ! Pourquoi je 'evrais allais dor'ir je 'ais très 'ien !

- Venez et vous verez...

oOo

- Tenez, Buvez !

Mustang avait préparer pour Hawkeye une boisson contre la gueulle de bois qu'il utilisait lui-même quand il buvait un peu trop...

- C'est quoi ?

- Ca ne peut vous faire que du bien ! Buvez..

Riza prit le verre que lui tendait Mustang et le but cu sec... Après avoir avalée elle laissa échapper une grimace de dégouts...

- Beurk ! C'est dé'outant ! C'est 'oi que c'truc infecte hic !

Roy ne répondit pas à la question de son lieutenant mais ajouta...

- Bien maintenant au lit ! Et à votre réveil vous serez en pleine forme !

- J'dors où m'sieur Mus'ang ?

- Et bien dans votre chambre !

- C'est où hic ?

- Bon suivez moi je vais vous y conduire !

- D'accord ^o^...

Roy et Riza sortirent de la salle commune de l'hôtel et Roy amena Riza à sa chambre. Le long du trajet Riza n'arrêta pas de trébuger et tomba à chaque marche de l'escalier... Roy commença vraiment à être exaspéré... et en plus ses "hic" à répétiton l'agaçait... Riza supportait vraiment très très mal l'alcool... Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre de la jeune femme, Roy se tourna vers elle.

- Voila c'est ici !

- D'accord ^o^ !

Riza se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle se prit évidement... Puis l'ouvrit avec quelque difficulté.... Et puis là tout se passa très vite pour Mustang. Riza entra dans sa chambre mais avant de refermer sa porte derrière elle, elle se retourna vers celui-ci et passa c'est bras autour de son coup avant de l'embrasser sur la .... JOUE (ndla: Ben quoi xD).

- Merci pour tout m'sieur Mustang hic !

Puis elle referma la porte sous le nez de Mustang qui était vigé de stupéfaction.

oOo

Lorsque Riza ouvrit les yeux, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé et lorsqu'elle se leva, elle se ralongea aussitôt.

- Aie ma tête !!!!! C'est atroce...Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?... A oui c'est vrai!... Ki-tsu-ne !...

Riza prononça le nom de son amie avec un ton noir dans la voix. Elle s'assit doucement sur son lit et essaya tant bien que mal de rester droite... Mais sa tête lui faisait tellement mal que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'effort... Elle avait des hauts le coeur et crut un instant qu'elle allait vomir sur le lit...

Une fois son envie de vomir passait, Riza se leva.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas fait de conneries au moins ! Je sais même plus comment j'ai atterit ici... pfff... Bon je vais prendre une douche, peut-être qu'après j'aurais les idées plus clair.

Avec beaucoup de difficultées, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain en longeant le mur puis entra sous la douche en fulminant contre Kitsune.

Après une bonne douche, elle sortit les idées plus clair et la tête un peu moins dans le cul (ndla: si je puisse me permettre xD).

- Et beh ! Je me suis bien arrangée moi ! Mais il est quelle heure ?

Riza se tourna vers son réveil et hallucina.

- QUOI !!! Dix-sept heures tentre !!!

Riza étonnée d'être déjà en fin d'après midi se véti d'un simple pantalon accompagné d'un tee-shirt et d'une chemise et se rendit dans la salle commune de l'hôtel espérant y retrouver l'un de c'est collègue. Par chance elle trouva le colonel en train de lire ... un rapport (ndla: Et beh mustang qui travail oO).

Lorsque Riza s'asseya en face de lui, celui-ci releva la tête.

- Bien dormit lieutenant ? Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui ça va j'ai juste encore un peu mal à la tête.

- Ne vous en faite pas, ça va passer.

Riza baissa son nez derrière un bouquin et balbutia honteuse d'elle même...

- J'ai honte...

- ll n'y a pas de quoi ! Ca arrive à tout le monde.

- Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait ! C'est pas marrant d'être ivre. Les autres sont au courant ?

- Non je ne leur ai rien dit ! Disont que se sera notre petit secret !

Roy avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire en coin que Riza ne manqua pas... Elle regarda son supérieur d'un oeil suspect avant de demander...

- Pourquoi ce sourire !?

- Et bien si vous promettez d'arrêter de me harceler avec les rapports, je promets de ne rien dire !

- Mais... mais... C'est du chantage ça !!!!

- Hey ! J'ai quand même du touver une excuse auprès des autres pour justifier votre absence pour l'inspection !

- Oui c'est vrai désoler général.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Et vous alors, que faites vous là ?

- Et bien il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour votre réveil et puis j'avais c'est rapport à remplir. Havoc et les autres sont partit en inspection. Ils devraient revenir d'ici une demi-heure pour me faire un rapport de la ensuite j'irai moi-même faire un tour demain et si tout va bien d'ici 2 jours, nous sommes de retour à central.

- En inspection ?!

- Ben oui j'ai dit que la mission avec Bouyan n'était que pur invention mais on est en parti ici pour le travail ! Quand j'ai appris que le haut commandement compter envoyer une équipe en inspection dans le coin pour je ne sais qu'elle raison j'ai demandé à ce qu'il nous envoie sachant que c'était à moins d'une heure de chez votre amie !

- Hum d'accord.

- Alors et comment ça c'est passé chez votre amie ?

- Euh... Et bien c'est à dire que je ne me souviens plus très bien de tous les détails...

- Et bien je ne peux pas vous aidez. Je peux juste vous rappeller que votre amie a insistée pour que je vous accompagne à son mariage !

- Cette remarque je m'en souviens encore par contre ! Même que je me rapelle qu'on ne m'a pas demandée mon avis !

- A moi non plus je vous signal lieutenant !

- Oui c'est vrai ! On ne peut s'en prendre qu'à Minné ou Kitsune !

- Oui sûrement.

- Et vous ? Comment c'est terminé l'anniversaire de Winry ?

- Euh... Et bien quand je suis rentré après vous avoir déposée, Hughes était en train de faire une séance photo et si j'aurais su j'aurais mit plus de temps à rentrer.

- Moi je crois que j'ai bien fait de partir.

- Surement !

- Mais en faite ! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu ! Car cette histoire d'inspection ne répond pas entièrement à ma question. Vous comptez le faire quand général ?

- Euh... Jamais ! Cela vous va comme réponse ? Et puis vous venez de le dire ! Vous avez déjà eu une partie de la réponse !

- Non ! Ca c'est pas drôle ! C'est la partie la moins intéressante celle-ci ! Moi c'est l'autre que je v...

Riza n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa remarque car c'est le moment que choissirent les hommes de Mustang pour revenir de leur inspection. Et Havoc qui n'avait pas entendut que Riza parlait, lui coupa la parole en s'adressant à Mustang.

- On est de retour ! Tiens lieutenant vous êtes là !

- Oui.

Mustang laissa ses dossiers de côté et se concentra sur havoc.

- Alors du nouveau ?

- Pas trop ! En faite tout vas très bien ici.

- On se demande bien pourquoi le QG nous envoit en inspection ici !

- J'irai vérifier demain ! En attendant faites moi un rapport !

- Bien !

- Je fais quoi mon Colonel ? Je vous aide à remplir vos dossiers ?

- Tiens pourquoi pas ! merci lieutenant !

- De rien ! Mais j'attends toujours une réponse !

- Et bien attendez-là ^^.

- Vous êtes cruel !

- Je sais... je sais xD

Riza prit l'un des dossiers de la pile et commença à le remplir, tandis que Mustang se replongeait dans son dossier en souriant et que les autres membres de l'équipe s'installaient autour de la table pour rédiger leur rapport, sans tenir trop compte de la discussion/dispute de leur supérieur avec le lieutenant.

oOo

Le lendemain Mustang en compagnie d'Hawkeye et d'Havoc se rendit en ville pour faire son inspection, il ne rencontra rien de particulier hormis un petit groupe de voleur qu'ils réussirent à arrêter lorsqu'ils avaient essayés de voler les affaires d'une pauvre vieille dame qui malheureusement pour eux se trouvait au côté des trois militaires.  
Après avoir fouillé la ville de font en comble et interrogé quelque personnes, La team Mustang plia bagage et reparti en direction de central pour signaler la paysibilité de la ville d'inspection et signaler au passage le seul "géne" de la ville qui n'était qu'un petit gang de voleur.

A suivre...

_D'où viennent les perso suivant:  
Fruits Basket--- Minné_

_Love Hina--- Kitsune_

**

* * *

**

**voila finit ^^**

**désolée pour les fautes**

**et puis j'essayerai d'être moins longue pour la suite promit ^^**


	11. Riza et le tutoiement

**Et voilà, hier le Sous-lieutenantHayate m'a demandé quand est-ce que je mettrais la suite d'un supérieur attentionné. Je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas. Et comme elle souhaitait vraiment lire la suite, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai réécrite. Donc voilà si vos avez la suite ce soir c'est grâce au Sous-lieutenantHayate qui m'a donné la motivation nécessaire x)**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! (et je tiens à rappeler que pour cette fic je n'ai pas pris de béta lectrice donc désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11:Riza et la tutoiement, Kitsune et ses manies !**

Deux personnes courraient sur le quai de la gare de Central, aujourd'hui on était le 20 juin et le train en direction d'Arnétise (ndla: je préviens juste que dans ma prochaine fics fullmetal "La mystérieuse Riza Hawkeye", on entend parler de cette ville tout au long de la fic xD, mais il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux donc n'en cherchez pas, voila ^^), était sur le point de partir.

- Dépêchez-vous Général de Brigade ! On va rater le train !  
- Calmez-vous Hawkeye ! Le train ne part que dans 5 minutes !  
- Oui Oui....

Roy et Riza étaient à la gare (ndla: précision inutile vous l'avez déjà devinez xD), pour prendre le train en direction d'Arnétise, le village ou aurait lieu le mariage de Minné et Ayame.

Les deux militaires partirent donc à la recherche d'un compartiment libre, ils en trouvèrent un dans le troisième wagon. Mustang en bon gentleman monta leur sac de voyage à l'intérieur et ils s'y installèrent, Riza se plaça prêt de la fenêtre et Roy s'installa face à elle.

Dès ce moment, la jeune femme resta silencieuse, plongeant le compartiment dans un mutisme profond, chose qui agaça un peu ce cher général qui s'ennuyait à mourir. Il coupa le silence à peine le train sortit de la gare.

- On en a pour combien de temps de train ?  
- C'est une heure plus loin que la ville où Minné a fait son enterrement de vie de jeune fille !  
- Ah d'accord... euh... Elle l'a bien fait en avance en faite son enterrement ?! Non ?  
- Oui mais c'est trop compliquez à expliquez ! Dans sa famille on enterre sa vie de jeune fille, un mois avant le mariage !

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme en deux fois et celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire désolée... Elle n'aurait su en dire plus...

- Compliqué sa famille !

La sniper soupira, si seulement il savait à quel point !

- Oui... Mais bon...

Fut la seule chose qu'elle su répondre à son supérieur. le silence ce fit de nouveau. Riza se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, elle s'ennuyait, si elle avait su elle aurait amené quelques dossiers pour s'occuper un peu (ndla: Parle pas trop vite ma chère Roy ne va pas te laisser le temps de souffler xD) De son côté notre petit alchimiste, il s'était quand à lui perdu dans la contemplation de sa subordonnée, celle-ci regardant dehors, ne remarquait pas le regard de son supérieur sur elle, au grand plaisir de celui-ci. Mais bon, trouvant le silence trop pesant à son goût, il essaya d'entamer une nouvelle conversation.

- En faite ! Sachant que l'on n'est pas en service, il serait préfèrable de ce tutoyer et de s'appeler par nos prénoms ? N'est-ce pas Riza ?  
- Comme vous euh... comme tu veux R... Roy !  
- Parfait ! C'est mieux ainsi je trouve.  
- Oui. Vous avez...  
- Non !  
- Quoi non !?  
- VOUS !  
- Ah... Désolée !  
- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu voulais me dire quoi sinon ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, elle se sentait stupide de demander ça à son supérieur...

- Si v.. tu avais quelque chose à faire pendant le trajet ? J'ai rien prévue n'e j'y avais plus pensée !

Le jeune homme sourit. De un, parce qu'il voyait la femme de sa vie rougir pour lui, et de deux, parce que la dite personne lui demander de l'aider à passer le temps ! Il semblait presque rêver ! Il fallait vite qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre avant que sa bien-aimée ne se réintéresse au paysage.

- Et bien, si tu me racontez un peu de trucs sur tes amis tient ? Ça m'évitera d'avoir l'air d'un inculte une fois arrivé ! Et puis se sera un entraînement au tutoiement !

Le jeune femme resta un instant perplexe, elle commençait à regretter d'avoir demander cela au général... Où cette conversation allait-elle bien conduire ? (ndla: très loin xD)

- Pourquoi pas... ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je raconte ?  
- Parle moi de Kitsune?  
- Pourquoi Kitsune?

La perplexité de la jeune femme se transforma en stupéfaction. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il soudain à sa meilleure amie... Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Riza sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est la seule que je connaisse vraiment et on a pas trop eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance à son sujet ! De plus j'ai remarqué qu'elle me connaissait plutôt bien ! Tu lui a déjà parlé de moi ?

- Ça se peut. Quand on évoquait notre travail.  
- Ok ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu as de beau à me raconter sur elle ?  
- Et bien, A vrai dire elle me fait parfois penser à v...toi !

Ce fut au tour de l'alchimiste d'être perplexe... En quoi pouvait-il ressembler à la jeune femme ?

- Ah bon ? et pourquoi ?  
- Elle adore sortir avec des mecs différents tous les soirs ! Un peu comme vous avec vos conquêtes !  
- Ah... Okay.  
- Sinon c'est une personne adorable qui essaye tout le temps de caser ses meilleures amies c'est à dire moi et Minné avec un garçon ! C'est en parti grâce à elle si Ayamé et Minné se mari demain. Elle a comment dire un peu forcée les choses...  
- Je vois... Elle m'a l'air tout à fait charmante ! Et elle a le sens de l'humour non ?  
- Si ! Je vois que vous avez vu juste !  
- tu as vu juste!  
- De quoi ?  
- Alalala ça va être plus comliqué que prévu ! C'est "tu as vu juste" pas "vous avez vu juste" Riza !  
- Oui. Désolée mais je n'ai pas l'habitude...  
- Il faudra bien pourtant !

Le jeune homme soupira, il allait être difficile de passer pour un couple si Riza ne faisait pas un petit effort...  
A cette pensée, une idée effleura le cerveau "pervers" de ce cher Roy...

- Tiens j'ai une idée ! (ndla: Attention Roy profite de la situation xD)  
- Et c'est quoi cette idée ?

La jeune femme redoutait le pire, avec lui, ça pouvait aller très loin, mais vraiment très très loin !

- A chaque fois que tu me vouvoieras, j'aurais le droit de te poser une question !

Riza regarda son interlocuteur en deux fois, il rigolait !? C'était quoi ce jeu stupide !

Voyant l'expression absurde de sa collègue, le jeune homme précisa.

- Une question sur ce que je veux ! Ca peut très bien s'agir de ta vie privée !

A cette dernière remarque, la jeune femme comprit enfin où voulait en venir son supérieur, ce qui était loin de la ravir elle...

- Quoi !!! Mais... mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

Riza était interloquée, elle savait son supérieur culoté, mais à ce point là... Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Quand au concerné, il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un sourire vicieux suivit de ceci.

- Et voilà, ça me fait déjà deux questions.  
- Pourquoi deux questions !? Je ne v... t'es vouvoyé qu'une seule fois !  
- Oh que non ! Tu m'as aussi vouvoyé tout à l'heure quand tu parlais de Kitsune. Et puis encore après... Donc ça fait trois même !  
- Ah... je ne m'en souviens pas...?  
- Et bien moi si !

Le général souriait tout comptant de lui et la jeune femme se renfrogna, elle avait la soudaine envie de disparaître, quelque chose lui disait que ça allait mal finir pour elle...

- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais te poser comme question !? um.... voyons voir.... ah ! J'ai trouvé !  
- Oui ?

La sniper redoutait la pire... Elle sentait dès tic nerveux lui parcourir les bras... Assumer son supérieur... Quelles poursuite risquait-elle pour cela ? Quoique, ils n'étaient même pas en service.

- Est-ce que t'es déjà sorti avec un mec ? (ndla: Eh beh il n'y va pas par quatre chemins le colonel !)  
- De ... Quoi ! Vo... tu n'as pas des questions moins débile !  
- Elles ne sont pas débile mes questions d'abord !  
- Oui et bien farfelue alors !

Roy face à la remarque de la jeune femme se mit à rire, un rire ironique qui agaça très sérieusement la jeune femme.

- Riza, je t'aurais posé une question farfelue, ça aurait été "t'as déjà couchée avec un mec" et non "t'es déjà sortit avec un mec" !

Face à la crudité du langage de son supérieur, la jeune femme sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement... Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'un coup, mais surtout très stupide.

- Oui bon...  
- Alors ? Oui ou non ! (ndla: C'est qu'il insiste le petit curieux !)

Riza ne savait plus trop quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à cette question... Pourquoi tout un coup la vie privée de sa subordonnée pouvait-il bien intéresser le général de brigade Roy Mustang ?Riza soupira, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se défiler. Mais elle pouvait toujours jouer au jeu de son supérieur !

- Ca t'intéresse t'en que ça ?

La façon dont la jeune femme avait répondu, sur d'elle, avait troublé l'alchimiste, voila qu'elle jouait à son jeu maintenant ! Cela préparait bien des surprises...

- Hey ! C'est moi qui pose les questions et c'est toi qui répond ! Pas le contraire ! Alors ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être insistant parfois ! De quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle répondait non... ? D'une vrai coincée... Et puis elle le connaissait très bien, il irait tout raconter aux autres ! Le mensonges ne pouvait faire de mal à personne... (Ndla: Hein ! Riza ! Quelle menteuse tu fais, je suis choquée !)

- Et bien oui!

Roy resta perplexe face à cette réponse, il était sur que Riza allait dire non... cette réponse positive lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Riza était à lui, et à lui seul. (Ndla: Attention il est possessif notre Royunet !) Mais bon tout n'était pas encore perdu ! Il lui restait encore deux questions, il allait essayer d'en savoir plus sur cet éventuel concurrent.

- Ah bon ! Et avec qui ?

La Riza fut prise de courte... Si il continuait à poser des questions sur sa vie privée mais surtout, sa vie sentimentale, elle allait finir par faire un faux pas dans ses mensonges... Que pouvait-elle bien répondre à cela ?

- Avec Shigure !

La sniper s'étonna de ses propres paroles... Pourquoi lui ? Elle en connaissait plein des garçons qui aurait fait l'affaire pour un prétendu copain, mais alors pourquoi avait-elle choisit Shigure !?

Quand au général, il fut dans un premier temps surpris de cette réponse, puis il comprit. Riza lui mentait. D'un coup le poids qui lui pesait sur le coeur s'envola, mais Riza n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il allait en profiter un peu.

- Um... d'accord.... C'était quand ?  
- Il y a longtemps ! Je n'étais pas encore dans l'armée.  
- Je m'en doute.  
- Bon vous avez eu vos trois questions ! Maintenant arrêtez !  
- Non ! Tu viens encore une fois de me vouvoyer ! Donc j'ai une question en plus !  
- Arrête c'est plus marrant !

Riza avait dit cela avec lassitude, le général commençait à l'exaspérer, elle regrettait presque d'avoir entamé cette discussion. pourquoi avait-elle été lui demander ce qu'il avait à proposer pour passer le temps...

- Tu n'as qu'a faire un effort ! C'est pas compliquez !

Riza lança un regard noir à son supérieur, il était comique lui...

- C'est sur c'est pas compliqué de tutoyer son supérieur !  
- Hey ! C'est bon t'énerve pas ! J'ai déjà rien dit pour tes mensonges alors n'en rajoute pas !  
- Mes mensonges ?

Riza regarda son supérieur stupéfaite, alors comme ça, il n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire...

- Oui t'es mensonges ! Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué que tu mentais !  
- Comment osez-vous !

Riza hors d'elle se leva pour quitter la compartiment, mais Roy plus rapide se leva et s'arrêta devant la porte ce qui énerva un peu plus la jeune femme.

- Laissez-moi passer !  
- Eh ! Calme toi Riza ! Bon j'avoue que j'ai pas été très sympa mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir !

A vrai dire le jeune homme se sentait mal d'avoir énervé sa subordonnée... Il n'avait jusqu'à demain pour la faire craquer et à première vue, il était encore loin d'y arriver avec le caractère difficilement pénètrable de la jeune femme... Surtout s'il continuait comme ça !

Voyant que son supérieur ne se déciderait pas à bouger, le lieutenant retourna s'asseoir à sa place en soupirant de lassitude.

- Arrêtez alors !  
- Fais un effort alors !  
- J'essaye !  
- Je sais ! Bon allez on continue....

Riza et Roy passèrent donc ainsi le reste du voyage et arrivèrent à la gare d'Arnétise dans le début de la soirée.

oOo

Chez Kitsune :

- Bonjour la compagnie !

Kitsune fit entrer ses deux inviter dans sa demeure, ceux-ci étaient épuissés par ce long trajet.

- Bonsoir.  
- Salut Kitsune ! Encore merci de nous héberger chez toi.  
- Mais y'a pas de quoi ma petite Li-li ! *Et puis comme ça je pourrai m'occuper de votre cas à tous les deux* (Ndla: Oui oui Riza la dit dans le train que Kitsune aimait bien caser ses meilleures amies avec un mec !) Alors vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
- Oui, ça va.  
- Je suppose que vous avez faim ?  
- A vrai dire on a manger dans le train.  
- Oui !  
- Okay, y'a pas de problème.  
- Par contre je voudrais bien aller me coucher et je pense que le général aimerait en faire autant !  
- Oui, je vois. Je vais vous montrez vos chambres. Suivez-moi !

Kitsune montra au deux militaires leur chambre respectives qui comme par hasard était côte à côte...

Roy après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée aux deux jeunes femmes entra dans sa chambre et alla se coucher tandis que Kitsune entraîna Riza dans sa chambre pour soi-disant lui faire essayer sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, mais en faite, c'était surtout pour parler.

- Alors ce trajet ! Comment c'est il passé ?

Maintenant que la jeune femme se retrouvait seule avec son amie, elle n'avait plus peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- C'était atroce !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Le général a voulut qu'on joue au petit jeu du tutoiement !  
- Tu pourrais être plus précise !?  
- Et bien comme on va devoir se tutoyer au mariage, le général nous a fait faire un petit entraînement car je le vouvoie tout le temps...  
- Ah d'accord... Mais c'est pas si atroce ça ! Non ?  
- Normalement non, mais à chaque fois que je le vouvoyer il me posait une question sur ma vie privée...  
- Quels genres de questions ?  
- Il m'a demander si j'étais déjà sorti avec un garçon.  
- T'as réponds ?  
- Oui.  
- Menteuse !!!  
- Aie ! Mais fais attention, tu m'as fait mal !

Kitsune qui était en train de rajuster la robe de demoiselle d'honneur de Riza, l'avait piqué avec son aiguille sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais pourquoi tu lui as menti !  
- Tu crois que j'aurais eu l'air de quoi si je racontais à mon supérieur que je suis encore une grosse ignorante de la vie !!!  
- Oui c'est vrai... Mais... Il a réagit comment ?  
- Euh... Il n'avait pas l'air très content... enfin je pense... C'est l'impression qu'il m'a donné !  
- *Um... Jaloux ce Mustang ! Y a de l'amour dans l'air moi je dis... tiens tiens, j'ai une idée* ; Dis-moi ma petite Riza... ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu l'aimes bien ce Mustang n'est-ce pas ?!  
- Pardon ?

Riza se sentit rougir, mais où voulait en venir Kitsune ?

- Allez avoue t'en pince pour lui !  
- Mais mais non !

Malheureusement pour elle, se joue tout rosie trahissait ses sentiments, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil de lynx de Kitsune !

- Ah aha aha t'es trahit ma vieille !  
- Oui bon ! T'es content !

Kitsune ne répondit pas mais regarda Riza avec un regard malicieux.

- Qu'est-ce t'as derrière la tête ? Crache le morceau !  
- Mais rien... Je me disais juste que l'on pourrait jouer à un petit jeu toutes les deux !  
- Et quel genre de jeu... ?  
- Euh... Et bien, je veux que demain tu embrasses Roy.  
- QUOI !!! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête !?  
- Ma tête va très bien merci.  
- Je pourrai jamais faire ça ! De quoi j'aurais l'air...  
- Rah mais t'en fais pas ! je suis sûr qu'il va adorer !

Riza regarda son amie incrédule, elle ne comprenait plus rien...

- Me regarde pas comme ça Riza ! Tiens voila j'ai finit d'ajuster ta robe. Tu peux l'enlever.  
- Ok ! Bon je vais me coucher alors. A demain !  
- Oui à demain ! Bonne nuit !

Riza était à présent seule dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle arriva devant sa chambre, elle passa devant celle de Roy, d'où une lumière s'échappait, signe que Roy ne dormait toujours pas, Riza s'apprétait à frapper à la porte de sa chambre mais se retint, se rappelant qu'elle portait toujours sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle rentra donc dans sa chambre ou elle se changea pour se coucher, tout en se plongeant dans une réflexion intérieur.

* Je me demande ce que Kitsune insinue... Le général... Roy... adorerait mon baiser... Mais pourquoi...? Il ne serait quand même pas.....*

A suivre...

_D'où viennent les persos suivants:  
Love Hina --- Kitsune  
Fruits Basket --- Minné, Ayame et shigure_

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	12. Le baiser interrompue

**Bonjour bonjour cher lecteur ! Et voilà un autre chapitre en à peine deux semaines ! j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir ! Car je ne sais pas du tout quand viendras le prochain :O...**

**En attendant bonne lecture à tous ! Et petit rapel, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais je n'ai pas de beta lectrice pour cette fic...**

* * *

La nuit passa très rapidement aux goûts de la jeune femme, elle était tellement bien dans se lit qu'elle ne voulait pas en sortir. Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle était tellement bien sous sa couette que la jeune femme ne faisait plus attention à l'heure qui tournait. Encore heureux que son amie était la pour la réveiller avant qu'elle ne se mette en retard !

C'est ainsi que notre ravissante Riza fut tirée doucement de son lit par Kit... Mustang !? ...

Et oui ! Notre cher général était entré sans frapper dans la chambre de la jeune femme qui dormait profondèment. Elle dormait tellement bien qu'elle ne se réveilla même pas lorsque la porte grinça. Roy essaya de la réveiller en l'appelant plusieurs fois par son prénom, mais sans succès et tout en cherchant un moyen de réveiller la jeune femme, le jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées.

*Elle est trop craquante quand elle dort... J'aimerais tant être allongé à ses côtés pour la prendre dans mes bras et la réveiller avec des petits bisous dans le cou....* (ndla: Complètement gaga le flamme xD)

Roy resta bien cinq minutes à s'imaginer la façon dont il aurait pu réveiller Riza, s'il avait eu le courage de la faire tomber dans ses bras... Il se sentait stupide de n'avoir rien tenté avant. Mais bon là, il avait une chance de le faire. Il ne devait pas la laisser passer !

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que notre alchimiste se leva et se rapprocha doucement du lit de la belle au bois dormant. Ne sachant pas par ou commencer, il s'asseyait dessus, ce qui fit réagir la jeune femme, mais pas de la manière dont celui-ci l'espèrait.

- Um... Black hayate descend du lit !

Le petit toutou qui dormait au pied du lit leva une oreille en entendant son prénom mais se rendormit aussitôt voyant que sa maîtresse dormait.

Quand à Roy tout à coup amusé par ceci, se pencha vers la belle et lui murmura tendrement aux creux de l'oreille.

- Désolé, mais tu te trompes de prénom... Par contre c'est bien tu m'as tutoyé !

Puis la quelque chose se passa !!! (Ndla: Et non ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendez xD)

Riza en entendant la voix de son supérieur se réveilla en sursaut mais comme Roy était toujours penché au dessus d'elle, ils se cognèrent la tête et Riza se prit les dents de Roy dans le front (Ndla: aie ça doit faire mal oO).

- Aie, Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites assit sur mon lit ?!!

La jeune femme se massa douloureusement le front tandis que son supérieur se tenait plié en deux les mains sur la bouge.

- J'étais venu te réveiller !

Riza stoppa d'un coup son massage...

- Dans cette position !!!

Et oui, il est vrai que la position dans laquelle se trouvait les deux jeunes gens n'était pas très innocente... Riza était à présent assise en tailleur sur son lit et il en allait de même pour Roy. Au dernière nouvelle on ne s'asseyait pas au milieu du lit de la personne qu'on voulait réveiller ! Surtout à moitié penché sur cette même personne...

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! ... euh ... C'est ton amie Kitsune qui m'a demandée d'aller te réveiller !  
- Kitsune ?!  
- Oui !

Roy avait arrêté de se masser le menton et la bouge et s'était concentré sur la jeune femme, celle-ci se rendant compte qu'elle ne portait qu'une nuisette en guise de pyjama sentit le rouge de la gène lui monter au joue... Elle remonta discrètement les couvertures sur elle, en voyant que l'alchimiste la relookait, puis elle essaya de le pousser hors du lit.

- Sortez de ma chambre maintenant ! Je suis réveillée !  
- Pourquoi on est pas bien la ?

Le jeune homme avait dit ça d'un ton détaché qui troubla la jeune femme, et oui c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se lancer pour se cher Mustang ! Et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

- Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites... Mais... mais arrêtez !  
- Mais je ne fait rien de mal...  
- Laissez moi !

Riza était soudaine prise de panique, son supérieur était à quatre pattes sur son lit et s'approchait doucement vers elle avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait...

Elle essaya de se dégageait de son emprise mais il était trop fort pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sous lui, leur visage a quelques centimètres de séparation tel qu'elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme lui chatouiller le visage...

La sniper arrêta de respirer, le feux aux joues, des sensations nouvelle lui traversèrent le corps, l'esprit, l'âme ! Son regard était accroché à celui du général. Il avait un regard de braise qui la faisait fondre littéralement. Lorsqu'il se mit à parler sa voix ne fut que murmure, un murmure qui transperça Riza et qui la fit frissonner de désir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

- Tu es tellement craquante quand tu te mets à rougir !

Riza n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Je dois être entrain de dormir... Oui c'est cela ! Je vais me réveiller...  
- Et bien si tu rêves, c'est un très joli rêve.  
- Général arrêtait ce n'est plus drôle !

La jeune femme essaya de sortir de l'emprise de son supérieur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser s'échapper.

- Mais il n'y a rien de drôle de toute façon...  
- Si ! Vous vous moquez de moi.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai !  
- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ! Vous vous vengez parce que je vous ai menti hier ? Quand j'ai inventée toute cette histoire comme quoi j'étais sortit avec Shigure !  
- Non pas du tout ! Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué que tu mentais. Par contre c'est bien de l'avouer...

Roy ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Rien ne se passait comme il l'aurait souhaité. Riza pensait qu'il se moquait d'elle... mais c'était archi faux ! Jamais il n'oserait faire une chose pareille, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Il était temps de passer au plan B !

Avant que notre chère lieutenant ne puisse réagir, elle vit son cher supérieur se rapprocher beaucoup trop prêt d'elle à son goût et pourtant cette approche n'était pas pour lui déplaire au fond d'elle même... Il était tellement proche qu'elle sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle stoppa sa respiration, son coeur battait la chamade, ses yeux était rivés sur ceux du flamme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci les ferme pour sceller ses lèvres sur celle de Riza qui rata un battement de coeur à ce contact... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, son supérieur, et pas n'importe quel supérieur, le général de Brigade Roy Mustang alias le flamme alchemist, tombeur de toutes les femmes de central, était en train de l'embrasser. Riza était tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia un instant de fermer les yeux. Une fois les yeux fermé, les choses changeait de tout en tout, Roy voyant bien qu'elle ne le repoussait pas voulu amplifié leur baiser en franchissant les barrières de ses lèvres et Riza ne sachant que faire décida de le laisser faire, elle se sentait tellement bien ainsi, elle aurait voulu que se baiser ne s'arrête jamais. Mais bon y'a toujours un truc qui interrompt tout...

- BON FAUT PAS TROIS HEURES POUR CE LEVER !!! C'EST PAS QUE CA ME DERANGE MAIS MINNE CE MARIE AUJO... Oupssssseuh !!!

Kitsune était entrée dans la chambre de Riza et surpris celle-ci et Roy entrain de s'embrasser... la pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre... elle avait tout gaché !

- Désolée.... Je ne voulais pas déranger... !

Et avant même que Roy ou Riza ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose elle était sorti... et re entrée deux secondes plus tard. Elle racontait n'importe quoi ! Si elle était venue c'est justement pour quelque chose !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Riza viens ici tout de suite !!! désolée de vous déranger mais vous pourrez continue ça ce soir ! Mais là on a un mariage qui nous attends !

Kitsune sortit Riza de son lit et l'entraîner hors de la chambre, prenant au passage la robe de demoiselle d'honneur de celle-ci, qu'elle avait suspendue la veille et avant même que Roy ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva seul dans la chambre de Riza...

oOo

Kitsune entraîna en toute hâte son amie dans sa chambre et lorsqu'elle furent tout deux enfermées dans la chambre elle

- Et bien Riza tu prends les choses en mains à ce que je vois. C'est bien !

Riza regarda son amie abasourdi... Comment ça elle prenait les choses en mains... ?

- Comment ça JE prends les choses en mains ?! C'est TOI qui prends les choses en mains ! Pas moi...

Riza s'assit sur le lit de son amie en soupirant et Kitsune vint s'asseoir à ses côtés un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres.

- Et bien encore heureux que je les prends en main ! Regarde ou ça mène. Si c'est pas mignon !

Riza balança un regard noir à son amie. décidement il ne pensait jamais à rien...

- Oui je vois très bien ou ça mène ! A la catastrophe !!!  
- Mais pas du tout ! Raconte pas n'importe quoi ma petite Riza. Et puis tu as toujours notre petit jeu d'hier soir à faire !  
- Mais je viens de le faire !  
- Si tu le dis...  
- Bon aller, dépèches-toi de t'habiller ! Sinon on va être en retard.

Kitsune lança un sourire rempli de sous-entendu à son amie et se releva, déballant la robe de Riza pendu dans son sachet de protection. Riza soupira et se leva pour aider sa meilleure amie.

- Oui oui... je sais.  
- Je te laisse t'habiller et te laver. Mais pas trois heures. Dans maximum une heure tu dois être prête !  
- J'essayerai...  
- Moi, je vais voir ce que fait Roy.

Kitsune abandonna donc Riza pour partir à la recherche de Roy qu'elle retrouva dehors entrain de prendre l'air, d'un air plutôt boudeur...

- Quelque chose ne va pas... ?

Kitsune s'inquiètait... Il fallait qu'elle sache tout sur le compte de ce jeune homme si elle voulait que tout soit parfait entre lui et Riza.

- Si si, ça va ...

La jeune femme ne sembla pas très convaincu. Il cachait quelque chose... Mais plus pour très longtemps !

- Mouais... Moi je vois bien que non ! Tu m'en veux de vous avoir interrompue ?  
- Un peu... Mais c'est pas à toi que j'en veux.  
- A qui... ? Riza ?  
- Oui et non... Ce n'est pas elle non plus... C'est moi !

Kitsune regarda Roy en deux fois. elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Qu'avait-il fait ?

- Ah bon... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
- Un pari stupide... Que je suis en train de perdre...

L'alchimiste ne supportait plus cette conversation... D'un coup il trouvait Kitsune beaucoup trop pipelette... Il se détourna donc de celle-ci et se mit en marche le long du jardin. pas de bol pour lui car Kitsune l'imita.

- Quel genre de pari ?  
- Bof... Stupide, il y a un mois aujourd'hui j'ai lancé le pari avec un ami que je ferais tomber la fille de mes rêves dans mes bras... C'est mon dernier jour aujourd'hui et je n'ai toujours pas réussit à la faire tomber dans mes bras...  
- Um... je vois... C'est Riza la fille de tes rêves ?!  
- Oui...

Kitsune ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire, ce qui n'échappa évidement pas aux yeux de notre cher Mustang.

- Pourquoi tu souris ?  
- Pour rien, je suis contente !  
- Contente... ?  
- Oui, pour Riza ! Ce sera plus simple pour elle de réaliser son défi et elle qui me disait...

Kitsune Secoua la tête en soupirant, alalala Riza était toujours entrain de dramatiser pour rien. Voilà qu'elle venait encore de prouver qu'elle se trompait. Mais Kitsune était là ! Et elle, elle ferait en sorte que ces deux là finisse ensemble.

- Riza Disait quoi ?

La jeune femme sursauta à la demande du jeune homme, elle avait déjà complètement oublié qu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

- Mais rien rien... ne t'occupes pas de ça ! Bon, et sinon pour Riza tu laisses tomber.  
- Mais pourquoi !?

Roy ne comprenait plus rien... Lui qui pensait que Kitsune pourrait lui donner un coup de main, voilà que maintenant elle lui disait de ne plus s'approcher de Riza... Il sentit une boule d'angoisse lui nouer l'estomac, il redoutait cette journée à présent...

Kitsune quand à elle observa la mine défaite de l'alchimiste, à priori il avait pas compris ou elle voulait en venir...

- Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise... Je voulais dire, ne cherche pas à la faire tomber dans tes bras pendant le mariage.  
- Mais pourquoi !?  
- Parce que ! Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Attends ! Et tu verras par toi même.

Roy écarquilla les yeux... Attendre quoi ?

- Ça a un rapport avec la phrase que tu as dites tout à l'heure ? "Ce sera plus simple pour elle de réaliser son défi"... ?  
- Peut-être bien que oui... Peut-être bien que non...

- Bon le temps passe ! Je vais voir où en est Riza. Ca te dérangerai de préparer un petit quelque chose avant que Riza ne mette sa robe ? Ce serait bien qu'elle déjeune un peu.  
- Y'a pas de problème !  
- Merci.

oOo

Après sa douche et son petit déjeuner "made Roy", Riza alla donc s'habiller et se coiffer aidée par Kitsune qui elle était déjà habillée et prête, tout comme Roy d'ailleurs...

- Voila tu es à croquer !

Kitsune plaça son amie face au miroir pour qu'elle puisse se contempler.

- Merci !  
- Mais de rien ! Bon il va être l'heure ! On y va.  
- Oui deux seconde !  
- Ok je vais chercher Roy. Tu nous rejoins en bas.  
- Oui oui.

Kitsune quitta la pièce et alla prévenir Roy qu'ils partaient. Ceux-ci attendirent donc Riza en bas et la jeune femme arriva peu de temps après eux.

A la vue de son amie, Kitsune brandit son appareil photo.

- Riza bouge plus !

Mustang qui n'avait pas vu Riza arriver, lui tournant le dos, se retourna pour voir pourquoi Kitsune réagissait ainsi et lorsqu'il apperçut Riza dans les escaliers il se figea.

Quand à Riza, elle s'arrêta sans comprendre...

- Quoi...?

Kitsune parut donc sa photographie avant de répondre à son amie

- Non, C'est bon tu peux venir.  
- Encore avec tes photos...  
- Et oui !

Riza descendit donc le reste des escaliers en poussant un soupir de lassitude...

- Tiens mets toi avec Roy ! Je vais faire une photo de vous deux.

Une fois la photo faite Kitsune rangea son appareil photo dans son sac, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la voiture. Avec une Riza un peu triste que son supérieur ne lui ai pas fait un compliment sur sa tenu...

A suivre...

_D'où viennent les persos suivants:  
Love Hina --- Kitsune_

_

* * *

_**Reviews... ?**


	13. Le mariage de Minné et d'Ayame 1

**Bonjour Bonjour... En ce merveilleux dimanche d'avril, le chapitre 13 voit le jour ! (C'est pas trop tôt vous me direz !) Enfin bref bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 13 :Le mariage de Minné et d'Ayame partie 1_**

_(Bon je saute l'église et tout le tralala car sinon vous allez vous ennuyer -_-)  
Il était désormais 19heures, et tout les invités du mariage étaient réunis dans la salle de réception, à discuter joyeusement et souhaiter que du bonheur aux jeunes mariés._

Dans un petit coin de la salle, un jeune homme enquiquinait son meilleur ami.

- Ayame ça fait bizarre de te voir marié!

Le concerné pris un air étonné et regarda Shigure ahuri.

- Ah bon? J'ai pas l'air classe maintenant?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Mais quand on était lycéen tu n'étais pas du tout comme ça !

Hatori s"incrusta dans la conversation sans laisser le temps à son ami de répliquer à la remarque de Shigure.

- Les gens finissent par changer un jour ou l'autre ! Tu dois être bien placé pour le savoir, toi l'écrivain !

Ce dernier étant dos à lui, n'avait pas vu Hatori s'approcher et sursauta.

- HA-TO-RI tu étais là !!  
- Oui comme tu le vois !  
- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais !  
- Tu me connais mal alors.  
- Oh mon Hatori je suis si heureux de voir que tu as assisté à mon mariage !

Ayamé ne pouvant contenir sa joie sauta dans les bras de son ami et le serra fort au creux de son coeur. Hatori, n'étant pas du genre affectif, repoussa gentiment le jeune marié.

- Oui et bien tu gardes tes distances s'il te plait !  
- Tu es méchant ! Tu pourrais montrer au moins un peu d'affection T.T .

Le nouveau marié se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Shigure sous le regard blasé du docteur. Shigure qui c'était déconnecté de la conversation pour regarder autour de lui interrompit le pleure d'Ayame.

- En faite c'est pas que je m'ennuies, mais vous n'auriez pas vu Riza ?  
- C'est qui ?  
- Ben ma Ri-ri !

Le chien regarda l'hippocampe comme s'il était évident de savoir qui été la sniper. Hatori lui lança un regard las.

- Je suis bien avancé... ! Mais dis-moi C'est pas ta nouvelle copine au moins ? Tu trompe Akito !!!

Shigure sursauta pris sur le fait et chercha à se justifier.

- Mais non !  
- Et bien tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Akito au lieu de chercher cette Riza !  
- Ouais ouais...

Shigure s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre la jeune femme quand Ayame l'attrapa par le bras.

- Non ! Shigure vient avec moi.  
- Oui bien sur... Mais pourquoi?  
- Il faut aller remercier tout le monde ^^

Une goutte d'eau apparut derrière la tête des deux autres... Le chien prit la peine de demander :

- Dis moi Ayame, C'est pas plutôt avec Minné que tu dois faire ça !?

Des larmes apparurent soudain sur le visage du serpent qui tomba au pieds du chien.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus... T.T, tu veux m'abandonner... !

Le chien s'agenouilla au pieds de son amie et lui prit le menton entre les mains pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Mais non ce n'est pas ça... Tu c'est bien que mon amour pour toi sera éternel....  
- Oh shigure c'est si touchant T.T....

Les deux compères s'échangèrent des mots doux sous le regards blasé d'Hatori qui trouvait la scène très idiote et absurde.

- .... Mais je ne peux pas Hatori m'a fait remarquer que je devais aller voir Akito... Mais tu n'as qu'a demander à Yuki, ton petit frère !

Shigure pointa du doigts un jeune homme un peu plus loin qui parlait aux autres invités.

- Regarde il est là bas !

Ayame leva son regard emplit de larmes vers la personne concernée un sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres.

- Oh oui Quelle bonne idée .

Se dernier se leva donc et courant à travers la salle en criant haut et fort :

- YU-KIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!  
- Pauvre Yuki... Shigure tu ne changeras jamais ! Yuki va te tuer.  
- Mais non ^^...

oOo

Du côté de Roy et de Kitsune:

Plus loin dans la salle un jeune homme chercher sa moitié dans une salle bondé de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas... Il croisa par hasard la seule personne qu'il connaissait et s'approcha d'elle.

- Dis-moi Kitsune tu n'aurais pas vu riza ? Je me sens perdu ici...

La jeune femme se tourna vers la jeune homme et chercha Riza à ses côtés, qu'elle ne toruva pas.

- Quoi elle t'as abandonnée... ?  
- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, mais depuis qu'on a quitté ta maison, elle ne m'a pas adressée un seul mot, et une fois arrivée, elle m'a évitée le plus possible... Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

La jeune femme fit mine de réfléchir et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard dépit de l'alchimiste, elle tenta de le rassurer.

- T'inquiète pas ! Je ne pense pas que ça vienne de toi... Je vais aller lui dire deux mots et l'affaire sera réglée ^^.  
- Tu vas réussir à la retrouver avec tout ce monde ?  
- Évidement ! Il suffit que je trouve Thoru et que je lui demande où est Kyo. Je suis sur que Riza et partit le voir.  
- Pourquoi ?!  
- C'est une très longue histoire ! Bon j'y vais à tout de suite !

*Bon sang Riza ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore !?*

Et la jeune femme s'en alla à grande enjambée sans même laisser le temps au général de répondre.

- Des mystères, des mystères, toujours des mystères ! Je me demandes comment j'ai fais pour tomber amoureux de cette fille...

oOo

Sur le toit:

Quelque part sur le toit de la salle de réception, un jeune garçon s'entretenait avec les chats. Loin de l'agitation du mariage.

- KYO ! ^^

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il reconnu à qui appartenait la voix et se leva en position d'attaque.

- Ah non t'es là aussi toi !  
- Évidement ! Minné est ma meilleure amie avec Kitsune ! Il fallait forcément que je sois là.  
- Malheureusement.... Comment t'as su que j'étais sur le toit ?!  
- Thoru me l'a dit, et puis te connaissant c'est facile à deviner !  
- Ouais ben tu peux pas me laisser tranquille !

Le jeune homme voulut partir mais Riza s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

- Roh mon pauvre Kyo ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. Et puis tu ne devrais pas être avec ta copine Thoru là ?

Kyo grogna et répondit du tac-o-tac.

- Et toi alors tu devrais pas être avec le mec qui t'a accompagnée ! Et ne me dit pas que tu es toute seule ! Shigure m'a dit que tu venais avec quelqu'un.

Riza parut troublée d'un coup et ne sut que répondre...

- Il t'a dit ça ! oO  
- Oui !  
- Salut je dérange pas ?!

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière la jeune femme. Ce trouble de sa part permis au chat de se faufiler entre elle et la porte.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus Kitsune !  
- T'inquiètes Kyo ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, c'est Riza.  
- Moi ?!  
- Oui ! Kyo tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît ?  
- Mais bien sur ! Je me fiche complètement de quoi vous allez parler ! Et puis je préfère m'éloigner de celle-là.

Le jeune homme désigna Riza d'un coup de tête puis tourna les talons et disparut derrière la porte.

Une fois ce dernier hors de vue, la sniper concentra son regard sur son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !  
- De quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu évites Roy ?  
- Je ne l'évite pas !  
- Riza ! ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi.  
- Mais de quoi, c'est vrai ! (ndla: désolée pour cette phrase pas très française, mais il m'arrive très souvent de la dire...) Depuis ce matin je le trouve froid... Il ne m'a même pas complimenté sur ma tenue!  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu l'évites!  
- Enfin, non mais...

Riza se tut ne sachant quoi dire... Devait-elle tout dévoiler à son amie ou garder ses questions pour elle ?

- Mais ?

Voyant que son amie avait du mal à poursuivre, Kitsune décida de répondre à la place de son amis.

- Mais t u sais si tu continues à l'éviter, c'est sur qu'il ne pourra jamais te complimenter !  
- j e sais...

Riza baissa la tête confuse... Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas.... A vrai dire je suis perdue!  
- Je vois ça !  
- Je ne sais plus quoi penser...

La jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur, se laissant tomber par terre.

- Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir ! Et vite ma vieille ! Car Il ne t'attendra pas toute la vie. Enfin si... Je croit qu'il en serrait capable, mais bon tu le fais souffrir ! Je sais que t'es sadique mais là quand même tu exagères !

Riza leva les yeux humide vers son amie.

- Parce que tu crois que je souffres pas moi !

Kitsune se tut... S'agenouillant auprès de son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais Riza enfin... Tu te fais souffrir toute seule ! Pourquoi tu refuse de lui avouer ?! Tu joues au sado-maso là...  
- Kitsune ! Je te signal qu'on travail tous les deux dans l'armée !!!  
- Oui ça je le sais.  
- Donc tu sais également que les relations entre collègue est interdite ! Notre relation ne pourra jamais voir le jour ! Donc pourquoi tu insistes !?  
- ET toi pourquoi tu t'entêtes à voir l'impossible !?  
- J'ai juste un point de vue réaliste ! Jamais on ne pourra être ensemble !

La jeune femme se leva et soupira tout en faisant les cents pas... Décidement Riza était plus tétue qu'un troupeau de mules...

- je ne sais pas moi... Vous n'avez qu'à vous cachez ! Les gens ne sont pas obligés de tout savoir...  
- Kitsune ! C'est contraire on règles des militaires. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me cacher...  
- Tu es compliquée Riza !  
- C'est toi qui m'embrouille ! Moi je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant.  
- Bon j'ai compris je te laisse t'embrouiller seule !

La jeune femme cessa ses cents pas et se dirigea vers la porte suivit du regard par Riza.

- Tu t'en vas ?  
- Oui ! Tu es trop tétue.

La jeune femme s'apprêta à entrer à l'intérieur mais se tourna une dernière fois vers la jeune blonde toujours assise contre le mur.

- Et n'oublie pas que tu as que jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour l'embrasser !  
- Oui, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier...

Et sans un mot de plus, Kitsune quitta Riza.

oOo

Une fois retourné dans la salle Kitsune retrouva Roy. Celui-ci était plus qu'impatient.

- Alors ?

Celle-ci s'approcha de Roy un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- T'inquiètes normalement c'est réglée ! Ça devrait s'arranger.  
- Tu es sur ?  
- Mais oui !

Roy retrouva de suite son sourire et se pencha sur Kitsune pour l'embrasser (sur la joue évidement !)

- Merci Kitsune ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

La jeune femme sourit devant l'excitation du jeune homme.

- Et bien je te demandes une chose!  
- Ce que tu veux !  
- Rends la heureuse ^^.  
- C'est comme si c'était fait ! Encore merci!  
- De rien!

Roy se pencha de nouveau vers Kitsune pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'entre temps Riza était redescendu du toit pour aller voir Roy et avait surpris la scène du baiser... Elle ne l'avait pas pris dans le même sens que celui de départ.

C'est ainsi que Riza sachant que Kitsune était célibataire, avait cru que elle et Roy s'étaient mis ensemble durant la cérémonie du mariage. Le coeur Brisée, elle quitta la salle en pleure.

- Bon je vais partir à la recherche de riza.  
- Ok bonne chance.  
- Merci.

A suivre...

_d'où viennent les persos suivant:  
Fruits Basket --- Ayame, Hatori , Shigure, Minné, Thoru, Kyo, Yuki, Akito.  
Love Hina --- Kitsune._

* * *

**Reviews ?**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que c'est pas du tout le même genre que mon autre fic... Je fait juste une réécriture rapide. J'ajoute seulement le minimum de narration qu'il manquait... J'ai beaucoup d'autres fic au programme pour m'attarder à réécrire intégralement cette fic. (et en plus comme je l'aime pas tant que ça, ça ne me tente pas xD) Et sinon encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe.


	14. Le mariage de Minné et d'Ayame 2

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 14: Le mariage de Minné et d'Ayame 2/2.

Riza marchait dans la rue n'arrivant plus à retenir le flot de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, elle se sentaient stupide, terriblement stupide. Comment avait-elle pu croire que le plus grand casa nova de central pouvait être amoureux d'elle. Elle était complètement stupide... Mais le pire... Elle était furieuse... Furieuse contre Kitsune ! Elle lui avait mentit, mentit alors qu'elles étaient les meilleures amies. Riza se sentait trahit. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'empêchait de hurlait. Kitsune, sa meilleure amie... Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela... Riza ne comprenait plus rien, mais alors plus rien du tout !

Après avoir tellement marché Riza ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait quitté la ville, elle marchait à présent à la frontière du bois qui longeait une partie de la ville. Elle décida de s'arrêter et s'adossa contre un arbre... Elle avait besoin de faire le point... le point sur ses sentiments... Les larmes toujours abondantes, elle essayait de se calmer, mais en vain... Puis tout à coup elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle, une voix familière qu'elle connaissait bien et qui était la dernière qu'elle aurait voulu entendre à cette instant... Roy ! **(ndla: Et beh chapeau comment il a fait pour la retrouver)**

- Riza ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Mais pourquoi es-tu partit si loin !?

Riza lui tournant le dos, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle pleurait, elle essaya de répondre le plus naturellement possible.

- J'avais envie de prendre l'air...  
- Tu vas bien ?

Riza essaya d'arrêter ses reniflements pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention du jeune homme, mais ça lui été difficile...

- Oui pourquoi cette question...  
- On dirait que tu pleures ?  
- Non, ça va... Je suis juste un peu enrhumée...

Roy regarda le dos de Riza ahurit...

- En plein mois de Juin ?!  
- Oui en plein mois de juin !

Roy peut satisfait de cette réponse obligea Riza à lui faire face et fut stupéfait de la voir pleurer qu'il ne trouvait plus rien à dire.

- Riza... Je... Tu... mais... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as mentit en disant que tu ne pleurais pas... Qu'est-ce... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à la fin ! Riza ?! Je ne te comprends plus !

Riza repoussa l'étreinte de Roy énervée. Énervée qu'il ne comprenne pas. Elle le bouscula et repris sa route, laissant au passage d'un ton furieux :

- Il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout ! Et il n'y a rien à comprendre. Laissez-moi !

Riza des larmes débordant de nouveau la barrière de ses yeux reprit sa course dans les bois, Roy courut derrière elle et une fois à sa hauteur il l'arrêta l'obligeant à lui faire face.

- Riza, je ne te lâcherais pas tant qu'on ne se sera pas expliqués !  
- Expliqués ? Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Vous sortez avec ma meilleure amie et alors. C'est bien pour vous. félicitations ! Maintenant laissez moi tranquille !

Riza reprit son souffle, elle avait sortit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur parfois presque en criant. Bizarrement cela ne la soulagea d'aucun poids, elle était toujours aussi mal, même en ayant tout dévoilée...

Quand à Roy, il regardait Riza sans comprendre. Il ne voyait pas du tout à quoi la jeune femme faisait allusion.

- Comment ça je sors avec ta meilleure amie ?

Riza balança un regard noir à l'homme qui la maintenait par le bras, elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle ou que l'on joue les ignorants.

- Ne jouez pas les ignorants ! Je vous ai vu à deux tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas aveugle !  
- Tout à l'heure ?

Roy réfléchit à sa dernière discussion avec Kitsune.

- Attends la seule chose que j'ai faite...

Mais oui tout était clair, il ne voyait que ça. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un énorme mal entendu.

- ... c'est l'embrasser sur la joue. Rien de plus ! Tu te fais des films toute seule Riza. Il n'y a rien entre Kitsune et moi. Si je l'ai embrassé sur la joue c'était pour la remercier rien de plus !

Riza ne répondit pas, mais les larmes doublèrent le long de ses joues. A présent elle se sentait complètement stupide. Roy ne sachant que dire pour rassurer la jeune femme, la pris dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer doucement.

- Riza s'il te plait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

La jeune femme se laissa bercer par l'alchimiste, être dans ses bras la calma un peu, d'un coup elle se sentait un peu mieux. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, Kitsune l'avait tellement embrouillée avec toute ses histoires...

- Je n'en sais rien. Je suis perdue... Je ne comprends plus rien... J'ai... j'ai perdue confiance en moi...

Une nouvelle boule se forma au creux de sa gorge et les larmes rejaillirent à flot. Roy accentua son bercement en massant tendrement le dos de la jeune femme, espérant au passage calmer ses pleurs.

- Chuuuutttt... Calme toi... ça va aller !

Il resta là à le bercer et le consoler, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci arrête enfin de pleurer. Une fois Riza calmée... Roy desserra un peu son emprise de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ça va mieux ?

La jeune femme se dégagea entièrement des bras de son supérieur et sécha les dernières larmes séchées le long de ses joues.

- Oui merci.

elle alla s'asseoir contre un arbre imité par Roy et le silence se fit de nouveau... Roy laissa doucement sa main glisser vers celle de sa compagne et la prit délicatement avant de prendre la parole.

- Riza... Comment on en est arrivé là ?! Je veux dire à ne plus ce comprendre...  
- Je ne sais pas...

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et détourna le regard, sentir la main douce et chaude de l'alchimiste sur la sienne lui donnait des frissons.

- Riza, Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

La jeune femme sursauta et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux baissé sur le sol.

- Quoi...?

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'agenouilla devant Riza assise par terre et la releva. Une fois tous deux debout, il l'a prit dans ses bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il la contempla longuement... puis lentement... très lentement... il resserra son étreinte autour de Riza, laissant glisser ses mains le long de son dos... et doucement, très doucement il rapprocha son visage de celui de Riza et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille "je t'aime Riza" puis leur lèvres se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, commença alors un long baiser, un baiser recherchant de l'amour chez l'autre, du réconfort...

Après ce long baiser, les deux amants se séparèrent à contre cœur et Roy replongea son regard dans celui de Riza. Il restèrent là à se contempler longuement et en silence, toujours enlacer l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce moment magique...

oOo

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle...

- Kitsuneeeeee !

L'interpellée tourna la tête son interlocuteur surprise.

- Que ce passe-t-il Shigure ?  
- C'est Riza, elle a disparue !

Le jeune homme était paniqué, aux bord des larmes.

- Disparue ?  
- Oui ! Pas moyen de la trouver.  
- Normal elle est sortie.  
- Sortie ! Pourquoi ?  
- Pour prendre l'air ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires un peu.

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas et prit la direction de la sortie.

- Je vais la voir !  
- NON !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Euh... Akito va être jalouse si tu la laisse !  
- A oui c'est vrai ! Bon si tu la retrouves dit lui qu'elle vienne me voir.  
- D'accord.  
- Merci.

Shigure quitta Kitsune mais elle ne resta pas seule longtemps car elle fut bientôt rejointe par la sœur de Riza, Kisa.

- Toi aussi tu veux savoir où est ta sœur ?  
- Euh non je l'ai vu sortir, même que Monsieur Mustang est sortit juste après.  
- Alors qui a-t-il ?  
- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Car Riza est partit en pleurant.  
- En pleurant ?  
- Oui !  
- Ah... Et bien on en sera plus à son retour... De toute façon Roy et partit la rejoindre.  
- D'accord.

Le jeune fille retrouva son sourire, rassurée par les paroles de la jeune femme.

- Bon et sinon Hiro t'as abandonné ?  
- Non je suis juste là !

Kitsune sursauta et se retourna vers le jeune garçon.

- Hiro ! Tu m'as fait peur !  
- Désolé ce n'était pas fait exprès !

Le garçon se tourna ensuite vers Kisa.

- Alors tu as des nouvelles de ta sœur ?  
-Non pas encore...

Kitsune prit Kisa par les épaules et lui sourit d'un sourire rassurant.

- T'inquiètes je suis sur qu'elle n'a rien de grave !  
- Merci Kitsune.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon je vous laisse les jeunes ! Amusez-vous bien.

oOo

Retournons dans les bois auprès de nos deux amoureux...

- On rentre ?! Il va finir par faire nuit et je ne crois pas que je vais réussir à retrouver la salle dans le noir...

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Roy et lui sourit avant de répondre.

- D'accord.

Les deux amants quittèrent les bras de l'autre et retournèrent à la salle en silence où ils furent accueillit par Kitsune qui ne posa aucune question.

- Riza !  
- Oui ?  
- Shigure m'a demandé de te dire qu'il te cherchait.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Bon je vais voir ce qu'il me veut...  
- D'accord, je t'attends ici avec Roy !  
- Oui oui....

Une fois Riza assez éloignée, Kitsune s'adressa à Roy toute excitée et intriguée à la fois.

- Alors raconte moi tout ! J'ai appris par Kisa qu'elle avait vu Riza pleurer ! Que c'est-il passé ?  
- Riza a cru que toi et moi on était ensemble.  
- Pardon !? Mais comment a-t-elle pu croire une chose pareille ?  
- Aucune idée, C'est quand elle m'a surpris entrain de te faire la bise...  
- Riza doit vraiment tenir à toi pour avoir réagit ainsi !  
- Oui, je le pense également... même si elle essaye de faire croire tout l'inverse... Regarde elle a trouvé ton prétexte que Shigure veut la voir pour partir...  
- Que veux-tu Riza a toujours était comme ça, à faire croire le contraire de ce qu'elle pense ! D'ordinaire, elle aurait répondu qu'elle s'en fiche complètement de ce que veut Shigure...  
- On en trouvera pas deux comme elle sur cette terre!  
- Ça c'est sur!

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et se mirent à rire face à leur remarque.

oOo

- Shigure !

Le jeune homme se retourna à l'appel de son nom et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Riza s'avancer vers lui.

- Riza tu es de retour !  
- Oui. Kitsune m'a dit que tu me cherchais ?  
- Oui !  
- Qui a-t-il ?  
- Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ? Minné et Ayame m'ont dit qu'ils te trouvaient bizarre mais comme ils sont toujours entourés, ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de venir te voir.  
- Ne t'en fais pas je vais bien !  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Mais oui !  
- Fais moi un sourire alors !

La jeune femme lâcha un sourire forcé à son ami et celui-ci sourit de plus belle face à la mauvaise foi de son amie.

- Voila ça te va ?  
- Très bien.  
- Bon je peux y aller maintenant ?  
- Bien sûr je ne te retiens pas ! Je pense que tu vas rejoindre ton cher cavalier ?  
- Dis-moi tu ne serait pas jaloux par hasard ?  
- T'en que tu es heureuse avec lui, ça me va ! Allez amuse-toi bien et pas de bêtises !  
- Shi-gu-re !

La jeune femme rougit violemment face à la réplique de son ami, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'éloignait d'elle en souriant d'un sourire triomphant.

A SUIVRE...

_D'où viennent les persos suivant:_  
_Fruits basket --- Hiro, Kisa, Shigure, Akito, Ayamé, Minné_  
_Love hina --- Kitsune_

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	15. Les paris remporté! Mais par qui?

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 15: Les paris remportés ! ... Mais par qui ?!

Après avoir quitté Shigure, Riza retourna auprès de Roy et de Kitsune. Qui lui demandèrent ce que le chien lui voulait.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?  
- Rien de spécial, Voir si je m'amusais bien.... **(ndla: C'est même pas vrai en plus... Riza menteuse !)**  
- Ah...

Roy qui sentait que la discussion prenait peu à peu de la tension coupa la conversation des deux jeunes femmes en changeant de sujet.

- Je crois Le repas est servit.

Kitsune détourna son regard septique de sur Riza pour tourner la tête vers le buffet.

- Super j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Pas vous ?  
- Non ça va encore.  
- Pas trop....

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à table où Riza se fit très discrète et ne mangea pas beaucoup....

oOo

Une fois la fin du repas arrivée une musique lente... un slow plus précisément démarra avec Minné et Ayamé qui l'ouvrirent. Bientôt la plupart des invités les imitèrent Et Kitsune se tourna vers l'alchimiste.

- Tout le monde danse ! Tu n'invites pas ta cavalière Roy ?  
- Bien sur que si !

Le jeune homme avait dit cela en souriant, puis il se tourna vers Riza à qui il tendit son bras droit.

- Riza m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?  
- Euh...

Riza ne savait que répondre mais lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard insistant de son amie elle ne pu que répondre par le positif.

- Oui, bien sûr avec plaisir.

Riza prit le bras que lui tendait son compagnon et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Kitsune les regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres.

- A qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux !  
- Tu parles toute seule maintenant ?

Kitsune sursauta et se tourna sur Kyo qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

- Ah Kyo c'est toi ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
- On ne fait que passer ! Thoru veut qu'on aille danser.

La jeune fille à ses côtés acquiesces d'un signe de tête.

- Oui, on ne fait que passer.  
- Et bien amusez-vous bien.  
- Merci Kitsune.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi Thoru !

oOo

Sur la piste de danse un jeune couple dansait silencieusement, un peu trop d'ailleurs aux gouts du jeune homme qui coupa le silence magique qui régnait entre eux.

- Tu es bien silencieuse... Tu es sur que tout va bien...?  
- Bien sûr...

Roy baissa les yeux vers la tête baissée de sa compagne, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle se confit un peu.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?  
-Oui.  
- Donc tu sais que si tu as des soucis tu peux m'en faire part ?  
- Je sais.  
- Si tu le sais, alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et baissa un peu plus la tête presque honteuse.

- J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un étranger à tes yeux depuis que nous sommes arrivés hier soir...

la jeune femme leva le regard vers l'alchimiste qui la regardait le regard triste.

- Ce n'est pas vrai...  
- pourquoi ça sonne si faux alors ?

La jeune femme détourna le regard gênée par le regard insistant de son compagnon.

- Je... je ne sais pas....

La fin du slow s'annonça et Riza se détacha de Roy.

- Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air !

Sur ceux elle se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit par Roy.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?  
- Si tu veux.

Les deux amants sortirent devant la salle et firent un tour dans le quartier, voyant Riza trembloter un peu par la fraîcheur du soir, Roy enleva sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de la jeune femme et celle -ci le remercia timidement. Le jeune homme sourit et la prit tendrement dans ses bras parcourant son cou parfumé de baiser.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu sais que tu es merveilleuse dans cette robe !

Riza rougit violemment de ce compliment qu'elle avait attendu toute la journée et le remercia une nouvelle fois. Roy sourit heureux comme tout.

- Ce n'est que la juste vérité.

Roy cessa ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme pour la dévorer du regard. Ils restèrent là un long moment, à s'observer yeux dans les yeux, puis Riza eu un déclic... les paroles de Kitsune lui revinrent en mémoire et tout doucement elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Roy et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut d'abord un baiser timide puis la sniper prit confiance en elle et accentua son baiser. L'alchimiste fut d'abord surprit par la réaction de Riza puis se laissa guider par la jeune femme. Celle-ci rompit finalement le baiser tendrement et s'adressa timidement à son compagnon les yeux baissée.

- Je t'aime Roy.

Roy sourit heureux de cet aveux, puis ils prit délicatement le menton de la jeune femme de sa main pour lui faire relever la tête, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Riza, tu le sais bien.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Après une longue série de baiser, Roy tenant toujours Riza dans ses bras lui demanda si elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer.

- On rentrerait pas ? Il commence à faire froid et il est bientôt minuit...  
- On rentre dans la salle ou chez Kitsune ?  
- Euh comme tu veux ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis fatiguée... Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir rester... Je suis désolée pour Minné mais bon...  
- Tu veux qu'on rentre chez Kitsune ?  
- Si ça te dérange pas bien sûr...  
- Mais pas du tout, Bon on va dire au revoir alors... !  
- Oui.

Roy et Riza retournèrent donc dans la salle pour dire au revoir aux invités. Par la même occasion Kitsune leur tendirent les clés de sa voiture.

- Prenez ma voiture.  
- Tu vas rentrer comment toi ?  
- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour me ramener !  
- D'accord dans ce cas là. Bon à plus tard alors !  
- Oui c'est cela, à plus tard.

Puis dans un sourire espiègle elle ajouta pour elle-même : Faut pas me prendre pour une cruche non plus ! Comme si j'avais pas compris...

oOo

Le trajet en voiture ce fit en silence, un fois arrivée idem... Ce ne fut que lorsque Riza allait entrer dans sa chambre que Roy l'attrapa par la taille de dos et l'embrassa dans le cou. Riza se laissa faire.

- Riza ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu veux pas dormir avec moi ?

La jeune femme se figea d'un coup, Roy le sentit car il stoppa ses baisers. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant lui caresser la nuque.

- Tu es direct !  
- Ben oui, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot.  
- Tu as fait ça avec toutes tes conquêtes d'un soir ?  
- Je n'ai jamais eu pour habitude d'invité mes conquêtes chez moi !  
- Tu allais chez elle alors ?  
- Non plus... Si ça peut te rassurer il n'y a jamais rien eu avec elle...  
- C'était juste des passades...  
- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
- Et moi j'en suis une ?

Le jeune homme se remit droit éloignant ainsi son souffle de la nuque de la jeune femme qui ressentit un froid dès lors.

- Riza c'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? Ou veux-tu en venir ?  
- ... Nul part...

Le jeune homme prit le bras de Riza pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard était vide d'expression et cela fit nouer un boule au creux de son estomac.

- Riza dis-moi tu penses vraiment que je me moque de toi...

La jeune femme garda le silence se contentant de détourner le regard vers le mur qui lui semblait soudain très intéressant avec ses motifs en forme... En forme de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il était si abstrait ce papier peint... Pourtant il lui semblait distinguer un cœur...

- Riza ?

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Roy qui semblait attendre une réponse, il semblait si triste tout à coup, si perdu.

- No... Non.  
- Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions ?  
- Je... Je sais pas... mais... c'est compliqué...

Roy n'en pouvait plus, il était sur le point d'exploser, il avait envie de hurler, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Riza, il se contenta d'ajouter d'une voix qu'il voulait calme mais qui fut plutôt froide et sèche... : *Mais qu'est-ce qui est compliqué bordel !*

- Euh... J'ai du mal à te suivre !?

Riza baissa les yeux et répondit presque dans un murmure.

- A par pour une passade... ça marchera jamais entre nous...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... Riza ?

Roy d'un coup avait la gorge nouée, il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur venait de rater un battement. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Riza quand à elle, sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- L'armée... Elle ne nous laissera jamais ensemble...

Face à cet aveux Roy reprit son souffle, elle se confiait enfin sur ce qui l'inquiétait, il en était rassuré.

- Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse depuis le début et dont tu ne voulais pas me parler !?  
- Oui.

Roy prit la jeune femme dans ses bras plus que soulagé.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça.  
- Tu trouve qu'il n'y a pas la peine de s'inquiéter ?  
- Oui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te rends si confiant...

Roy se sourit à lui même *Un certain général*

- Quelque chose... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! Mais pas du tout !

La jeune femme leva la tête septique, elle ne voyait pas ou voulait en venir son compagnon.

- C'est vrai ?  
- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Promit ?  
- Promit ! ... Alors tu veux venir ?  
- D'accord.

Roy souri et entraina Riza dans sa chambre tout en recommençant à l'embrasser dans le cou, remontant petit à petit jusqu'au visage puis jusqu'à ses lèvres, pendant ce temps là, ses mains étaient occupées à dévêtir Riza de sa robe et celle-ci faisait de même avec la chemise de son compagnon. Petit à petit, Roy poussa sa belle vers le lit, celle-ci si allongea et Roy s'allongea par dessus sans pour autant l'écraser de son poids. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et ses mains parcouraient chaque courbe de la jeune femme, Riza, elle, se laissa aller sous les caresses de celui-ci. Caresse qui se firent chatouille et qui firent rire la jeune femme.

- Mais arrête ça chatouille.

L'alchimiste qui était en train de chatouiller le ventre plat de Riza releva la tête en souriant amplifiant de plus belle ses caresses...

- C'est vrai ?  
- Non arrêteuhhh....

C'est ainsi que commença une bataille de chatouille entre Riza et Roy où celui-ci avait le dessus, il finit par emprisonner Riza en bloquant ces mains avec les siennes, sachant qu'il était toujours au dessus d'elle.

- Ah Ah on fait moins la maligne !  
- C'est pas juste tu triches !

Roy emprisonnant les mains de Riza dans l'une des siennes, recommença ses chatouilles de l'autre.

- Même pas vrai !  
- Roy arrête... !  
- Et pourquoi, moi je m'amuse !  
- Mais euh !

Devant le regard de chien battu de la jeune femme, Roy cessa ses chatouilles mes porta ses lèvres vers sa nuque pour reprendre ses baisers.

- Et ça c'est mieux ?  
- C'est déjà mieux.  
- Donc j'arrête !  
- Tu fais comme tu veux...!  
- Tu t'en fiches !?  
- Oui !

Riza tira la langue à Roy qui se mit à rire.

- Si c'est comme ça !

Roy écrasa son poids sur Riza.

- Hey t'es lourd !  
- Bah, Je m'en fiche aussi moi.  
- Roy bouge de là !  
- Non...  
- Roy...  
- Oui je sais que je m'appelle comme ça !

Roy se releva un peu en rigolant, libérant Riza de son poids et la fixa dans les yeux, puis tendrement il l'embrassa, amplifiant petit à petit son baiser et l'accentuant avec ses caresses...

- Riza ?

Riza regarda le jeune homme répondant positif à sa question muette.

- Oui.  
- Tu es sûr ?

Pour toute réponse Riza l'embrassa......

A SUIVRE...

NB: Kitsune vient de Love Hina. Shigure, Thoru, Kyo et Minné viennent de Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	16. Une journée seul avec toi

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Une journée seul avec toi.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Riza se réveilla elle se retrouva emprisonnée par les bras de Roy qui l'enlacé, allongé contre son dos. Riza se retourna car Roy dormait toujours à point fermé.

- Roy ?  
- zzzzzzz

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, même lorsqu'elle se mit à le secouer doucement.

- Roy !  
- zzzzzzz  
- Royyyyyy...?  
- Hum...zzz....  
- Réveil toi...!  
- Hummm... j... dormir...zzz....

Riza soupira, elle savait qu'il était réveillé mais qu'il faisait exprès de faire semblant de dormir pour l'embêter.

- Roy, Si tu ne te réveilles pas tu n'auras pas de bisou...

A l'annonce de cette courte mais directe phrase, Riza sentit Roy resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle puis il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, d'une voix espiègle.

- Tu me connais très mal .... J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux !  
- Et bien tu me connais mal aussi !

Roy ne répondit pas mes laissa échapper un sourire badin.

- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé tu me lâches ?  
- Non ! Moi je suis bien là.

Et tout en humant la douce odeur sucrée des cheveux de sa belle, il ajouta pour lui-même : Hum c'est cheveux sentent bon le miel....

- Mais, tu vas me lâcher ?!  
- Non parce que si je te lâche tu vas partir !  
- Mais non !  
- Embrasses-moi alors !  
- Tu me lâches d'abord !  
- D'accord.

Roy lâcha sa belle et la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire vaniteux sur les lèvres.

- À toi maintenant !

Riza s'approcha donc doucement de Roy avec un petit sourire en coin, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, Roy sentait le souffle sucrée de la jeune femme sur ses propres lèvres, au moment ou leur lèvres se frôlèrent, Riza détourna subitement le regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non tu n'auras pas de Bisou !

Roy resta sur le cul, ne s'attendant pas à un côté si rebelle de la part de la jeune femme. Riza lui tira la langue ironiquement ce qui énerva un peu Roy qui voulait son bisou.

- Alors là, fallait pas faire ça !

Pour se venger, le jeune homme se vautra sur elle, l'emprisonnant sous son corps musclé. Puis il la regarda d'un sourire malicieux.

- Tu es bloquée maintenant !  
- Hey! T'a.....

Mais avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse terminer sa phrase, l'alchimiste captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser, Roy mordilla méchamment la lèvre inférieur de sa compagne pour son non baiser, puis il entama un baiser plus profond et plus passionné accentué par des petites caresses le long de son corps qui firent gémir la jeune femme. Il n'interrompit tout cela que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle et plongea son regard sur celui de sa belle qui lui souriait amoureusement, les yeux pétillants de désir.

- Il faudrait peut-être ce lever ?  
- Pourquoi? J'ai envie de faire la grasse mat' aujourd'hui.  
- En effet... Mais il est déjà onze heures passé !  
- Et alors... ! Tu as peur que Kitsune vienne nous réveiller et nous surprenne ?! Ne t'inquiètes pas de toute façon elle doit bien ce douter que l'un de nous deux n'est pas dans la bonne chambre.  
- Je sais, mais c'est pas ça c'est aussi que moi j'ai en marre d'être allongée. Et.... j'ai faim !

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot magique, dès la prononciation du mot "faim", Roy sentit son estomac gargouiller, lui aussi avait faim.

- C'est bon on se lève ! Et puis moi aussi j'ai faim. Mais avant...

Il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de Riza pour lui voler un baiser et il se leva du lit pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain.

- On prend d'abord notre douche ?  
- Oui. JE prend ma douche et TU l'as prends après !  
- A non c'est pas drôle sinon !  
- Mais il n'y a rien de drôle !  
- Si tu veux pas je te laisse pas sortir de cette chambre !  
- Tu es vraiment têtu toi !  
- Je t'ai dis que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais !  
- Je vois ça... !

Après une douche rapide Roy et Riza allèrent déjeuner **(ndla: Il doit bien être midi donc pas de petit déjeuner...)**, aucune de trace de Kitsune.

- Ton amie n'est pas là ?  
- Quand je suis passée devant sa chambre elle dormait encore. Et pour tout te dire ça ne m'étonnai guère.  
- Si tu le dit ! Dit ça te dirais pas d'aller faire un tour ?  
- Pourquoi pas on a rien d'autre à faire et puis notre train par que ce soir.  
- Ah oui j'avais oublié qu'on passait la nuit dans le train... ! Bon bref. On sort alors ?  
- Oui, mais attends je laisse un mot à Kitsune.  
- D'accord !

Une fois le mot terminé, Riza et Roy quittèrent la maison de Kitsune et se rendirent en ville.

- Tu veux qu'on aille où ?  
- Je ne sais pas t'en que je suis avec toi ça me va.

Riza sourit et Roy lui rendit son sourire, il la prit par la taille est l'embrassa tendrement, mais la jeune femme le repoussa.

- Arrêtes pas ici on pourrait nous remarquer !  
- Qui nous remarquerait dans ce trou perdu ?  
- On est jamais trop prudent.

Roy fit la moue vaincu...

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Et si on sortait de la ville alors ?  
- Pourquoi pas. Tu veux qu'on aille près du lac ? Je connais un endroit où personne ne va !  
- A bon il y a un lac ici ?  
- Et oui.  
- Allons-y alors !

Riza emmena Roy à l'extérieur de la ville et au fil de leurs marchent ils rencontrèrent de moins en moins de personnes puis plus du tout. Riza finit par s'arrêter après une demi-heure de marche et Roy resta sans voix. Devant lui s'étendait un lac à perte de vue, la vue qu'il avait été comment dire... é-pous-tou-flan-te.

- Wo-Waouh ! La vue est superbe !  
- Oui, c'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?!

Roy détourna le regard du paysage pour ce concentrer sur Riza.

- Oui mais pas autant que toi !

La jeune femme rougit face au compliment et Roy s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Riza.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Roy.

Roy sourit et l'embrassa...

oOo

- A vous rentrez enfin !

Kitsune s'approcha des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin de leur balade en amoureux.

- Oui on doit encore finir de préparer nos sac avant de prendre le train.  
- Désolée de t'avoir faussé compagnie aujourd'hui...  
- T'inquiètes pas pour ça Riza, ça doit faire une heure, une heure et demi que je suis levée à peine...  
- Quoi ? Mais il est quand même cinq heures passé.  
- Oui mais moi je suis rentrée à six/sept heures du matin !  
- Ah d'accord ! Le mariage c'est bien terminé ?  
- Sans soucis.  
- Tu es revenue comment ?  
- Shigure a proposé de me ramener !  
- Shigure ! D'accord.

Voyant que les deux jeunes femmes étaient en grande discussion, Roy décida d'aller préparer son sac.

- Bon je vais préparer mon sac moi, à tout de suite !  
- D'accord.

Lorsque Roy fut hors de vue et hors d'ouïe, Kitsune se tourna vers Riza un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

- Alors racontes-moi tout !?  
- De quoi ? Désolée mais je dois terminer mon sac !  
- Et bien je t'accompagne tu me raconteras en même temps !

Kitsune accompagna Riza jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Alors ? Et notre petit défi ?  
- Réalisé !

Riza rougit mais ne pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle revit cette nuit magique qu'elle avait vécu dans ses bras.

- Vu ton sourire c'est que ça c'est plutôt bien passé ! C'est parfait. Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?  
- Kitsune ! Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !  
- C'est bon t'énerves pas ! Bon et sinon tu veux un coup de main pour ton sac ?  
- Ça ne sera pas de refus !

Une fois les valises prêtent, Kitsune emmena donc Riza et Roy à la gare.

- Tu reviendras me voir dès que t'auras des congés ?  
- Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- J'espère également recevoir de tes nouvelles Roy !  
- Promis.  
- Bon voyage de retour.  
- Merci !

Kitsune regarda Roy et Riza monter dans le train et se dit pour elle même : Je pense que j'ai fait du bon travail avec ces deux là !

oOo

Les deux militaires étaient à présent dans le train à chercher un compartiment vide pour passer la nuit tranquille. Ils en trouvèrent un dans le quatrième wagon.

- On s'installe ici ?  
- D'accord.

Le couple entra dans leur compartiment qui les mènerait vers Central, vers leur futur destin. Ils restèrent très silencieux pendant une partie du voyage, l'un fatigué essayait de dormir et l'autre réfléchissait, comment allait évoluer leur couple une fois à Central ? Comment serait les journées de travail désormais ? Tout cela titiller Riza qui aurait aimé avoir des réponses... Roy semblait les avoir, mais il ne voulait pas lui en faire part. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une heure après le départ du train que Riza posa de nouveau cette même question, qu'elle avait posé lors de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

- Alors ? Dis-moi Roy, comment on va faire une fois rentré ?  
- Riza, je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais ma petite idée sur ça.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me faire part de cette idée alors ?  
- Parce que ! Tu n'as qu'à pas être curieuse.  
- Allez dit !  
- Non !  
- Si tu ne le dit pas je ne t'adresse plus la parole !  
- Comme tu veux !

Le jeune homme replongea son regard vers l'extérieur recherchant le sommeil duquel sa douce venait de le sortir...

- Roy ! Tu es borné !  
- Et toi tu es têtue ! Tiens tu n'as pas faim ?  
- Ne change pas de sujet !  
- Pourquoi ?! De toute façon cette discussion n'aboutira à rien ! Autant en changer alors.  
- Pffff.... Si tu veux...  
- C'est bien.

Roy sourit et prit sa belle dans ses bras et la berça doucement, peut-être que si elle s'endormait, il pourrait enfin dormir lui aussi...

- Ne te torture pas l'esprit pour rien. Ça va s'arranger !  
- Oui... Peut-être...  
- Tu as confiance en moi Riza ?  
- Oui bien sûr !  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que tout va s'arranger ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que je suis têtue !

Cette remarque fit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Roy et il l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est justement pour ça que je t'aime !

Ils restèrent là enlacés l'un contre l'autre... Riza fut la première à sombrer dans le sommeil et Roy la suivit peu de temps après un sourire sur les lèvres.

A SUIVRE...

NB: Kitsune vient de Love Hina.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	17. Les passestemps de Grumman et du Gégé

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Les passes-temps de Grumman et du généralissime...

_Information: Le généralissime qui apparait à partir de ce chapitre, ce n'est pas, ni celui du manga ni celui de l'anime, c'est un généralissime des plus normal (donc ce n'est pas un homonculus) qui à un caractère similaire à celui de Grumman (celui de ma fic évidement)._

Nos deux militaires arrivèrent en gare de Central City vers le début de l'aube. Roy raccompagna Riza chez elle et celle-ci lui proposa de rentrer, il accepta. Elle prépara donc deux café histoire de bien se réveiller, la nuit passé dans le train leur avait laissé des courbatures affreuses aux articulations.

Ils étaient tranquillement assis à la table de la cuisine lorsque Riza ne pu s'empêcher de nouveau de demander plus de précision de la part de son amant.

- On va faire comment maintenant ?  
- De quoi ?  
- À ton avis !

Le jeune homme prit la main de Riza dans la sienne et la massa doucement avec son pouce.

- Riza, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus t'inquiéter à ce sujet ?

Riza enleva sa main de celle de son amant pour la ramener contre sa tasse, les yeux baissés dans le liquide noir qu'il contenait.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Je te signal que nous mettons nos deux carrières en danger... Si tout cela venait à ce savoir comment comptes-tu atteindre le sommet ?!

Le jeune homme soupira, décidément elle avait du mal à avoir confiance en son jugement... Elle s'inquiétait trop pour si peu.

- Mais je te dis que ça va s'arranger Riza...  
- Si tu en es si sûr pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui te rends si confiant !?  
- Car c'est un secret...  
- Et bien moi je ne suis pas convaincu...  
- Si tout se passe bien tout sera réglé ce soir.

Avant même que Riza ne puisse dire quelque chose, Roy se leva et s'empara de ses lèvres, puis il se détacha d'elle et alla poser sa tasse dans l'évier avant de s'étirer, décidément les voyages en train n'était pas son fort... Il consulta sa montre et se tourna vers Riza qui terminait de boire le contenu de sa tasse silencieusement, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Bon on commence le service à treize heures mais il faut que je repasse chez moi avant. On se revoit au bureau ?  
- Oui.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui venait de se levé de table pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier et il la prit dans ses bras, déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après un dernier sourire Roy quitta l'appartement de Riza.

oOo

Lorsque Roy pénétra dans son bureau, Riza n'était pas encore arrivée, seul Havoc et Breda occupés le bureau, Falman devait sûrement se trouver à la bibliothèque et Fuery à la communication.

- Tiens général de brigade ! Alors comment était ce mariage ?  
- Intéressant. Merci de t'en inquiéter Havoc !  
- À vrai dire ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment... Vous savez très bien ce qui m'intéresse ! **(ndla: pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié, il fait référence à son pari)** Le vingt-un juin est passé !  
- Je sais.

Havoc scrutait le visage de son supérieur en quête de réponses, mais Roy resta impassible et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau sans ajouter un mot, le subalterne alla donc se poster face à lui.

- Et alors ?

Roy posa ses coudes sur son bureau et appuya ses mains sous le menton, il regarda Havoc d'un sourire triomphant.

- Tu devrais pourtant savoir que lorsque je lance un pari, je le remporte toujours !  
- Donc j'en déduis que vous avez réussi.  
- Et oui !

Roy détourna son regard d'Havoc pour ranger son bureau puis il se leva.

- Bon désolé mais il faut que j'aille voir le général Grumman ! Si tu veux on en reparle plus tard.

Havoc comprenant de quoi voulait parler son supérieur avec le général n'insista pas. De toute façon il aurait réponse à toute ses questions dans peu de temps.

- Pas de problème !

Roy quitta donc son subalterne et se dirigea vers le bureau du général.

oOo

TOC-TOC-TOC

- Entrez !

Face à l'ordre du général Roy s'exécuta et entra dans le bureau du vieil homme.

- Ah, c'est vous Général de brigade Mustang ! Que voulez vous ?  
- Désolé de vous déranger général mais j'aimerais vous faire part de quelque chose...  
- Quoi donc ?

D'un coup l'alchimiste ne savait plus trop s'il aurait le courage de poser cette question... Mais bon il devait le faire, pour lui et pour Riza.

- À vrai dire il ne s'agit pas du travail... Enfin si... euh... non..euh...  
- De quoi s'agit-il alors ? Expliquez vous !

Grumman ne comprenait pas grand chose au cafouillage du jeune homme, mais à voir l'expression gêné de celui-ci, il se doutait de quelque chose...

*serait-ce...*

- Vous vous souvenez, il y a quelques années, vous m'avez demandé d'épouser votre petite fille ?  
- Oui je m'en souviens... et donc ?

*Oui c'est bien cela.*

Le général se sourit à lui-même, il avait vu juste. Mustang quand à lui avait beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots juste pour expliquer sa requête au vieil homme. Après tout, il était à la fois un haut-gradé mais également le grand-père de Riza... ça faisait de bonne raison de pouvoir paniquer...

- Euh... Je me demandais si cette requête était toujours valable ?

Roy se tut, voilà, il l'avait dit... Comment allait réagir Grumman... Pour l'instant il ne laissait rien transparaître, assis derrière son bureau les bras croisé le regardant droit dans les yeux, il semblait réfléchir.

- Pourquoi pas...  
- Vraiment ?!

Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux... Après tout, il n'avait pas douté un seul instant... Seulement lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau...

- Oui. Et vous allez me demander la main de ma petite fille c'est cela ?

Roy ne su que répondre... Il pensait d'abord à avoir son accord, il n'avait pas du tout pensé au mariage. Enfin pas pour l'instant. Voyant que l'alchimiste restait muet, Grumman ajouta.

- Vous avez découvert son identité ?  
- Depuis peu...  
- Et bien sûr ce n'est pas pour attendre ma permission que vous êtes ici...  
- Comment !?

Roy ne voyait désormais plus du tout de quoi voulait parler le général... Il semblait chercher à l'embrouiller...

- Évidement ! Si vous êtes ici c'est pour défendre votre cause ! Étant tous deux militaires votre engagement est impossible...  
- Oui...

Roy baissa les yeux vers le sol... Justement il était ici pour changer cela, le général accepterait-il de les aider ? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, le général rassure l'alchimiste.

- Ne vous en faites pas.

Roy releva la tête, regardant le général droit dans les yeux.

- Vous allez nous aider ?  
- Bien sûr ! Riza est ma petite fille après tout. Et comme tout grand-parent je souhaite le bonheur de ma descendance !  
- Oui...  
- Évidement je vous demanderais quelque chose en retour !  
- Quoi donc ?

Roy était prêts à tout pour obtenir l'aide du vieil homme.

- Je veux des arrières petits enfants, plein d'arrières petits enfants ! J'adore les enfants !

Roy faillit tomber de surprise face à cette remarquer, il s'attendait à tout effectivement, mais pas à cela...

- Vous êtes un papi gâteau général !  
- Et oui on ne se refait pas. Bon je pense que c'est tout ce que vous vouliez me demander?  
- Oui.  
- Bien dans ce cas je vous souhaite un bonne journée, je dois aller voir le généralissime pour régler votre problème ! Je vous appelle des que c'est réglé !  
- Merci !  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Roy sortit du bureau pour retourner dans le sien, quand à Grumman il prit la direction du bureau du généralissime... Lorsque celui-ci aperçut le vieil homme il fut surpris de sa visite.

- Grumman que me vaut cette visite surprise ?  
- J'ai remporté notre pari !

Le général des armées d'Amestris referma le dossier qu'il était en train de consulter pour porter toute son attention à son ami.

- Il se sont mis ensemble ?  
- Oui !  
- Donc c'est moi qui gagne !  
- Non car c'est moi qu'il est venu voir !  
- Oui mais c'est moi qui est parié qu'ils allaient finir ensemble !  
- Comme vous voulez généralissime...

Le silence s'installa entre les deux vieillards qui s'échangèrent un regard complice. **(ndla: pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris ces deux-là n'ont rien d'autre à faire que parier sur Riza et Roy des choses des plus absurdes pendant leur service !)**

- Mais est... sinon... euh et nos deux tourtereaux en ce moment...

Grumman coupa la parole à son supérieur pour répondre à la question qu'il tentait de formuler.

- Ils ont peur de notre réaction.  
- Tu veux dire de la réaction qu'on est censé avoir ?  
- Oui !

Le vieillard soupira... décidément les jeunes de nos jours prenez vraiment les vieux pour des vieillard rabougris.

- Ils nous prennent pour des gens sans cœur...  
- Ou alors, ils ont juste peur de perdre leur poste !  
- Ils leurs en aura fallu du temps tout de même pour oser ce lancer !  
- Je pense que le mariage de sa meilleure amie et tombé à pique !  
- Oui vous m'en aviez parlé et je le pense également ! Bon est si nous mettions les deux concernés au courant ? Au lieu de les laisser patauger dans l'inquiétude?  
- Oui.  
- Je vais demander à ma secrétaire de les faire venir.

oOo

Lorsque Roy quitta le bureau de Grumman, il se rendit dans le sien le cœur un peu plus léger mais toujours un peu inquiets, surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout eu de mal à convaincre Grumman... Bizarre.... En pénétrant dans le bureau il retrouva toute son équipe installée chacun à leur bureau en train de travailler, Riza était également présente. L'alchimiste alla s'installer derrière son bureau et fit le point sur les trois dernière journée qu'il avait raté.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles de ces trois derniers jours Falman ?  
- Rien... Le calme plat mon général.  
- Toujours aucune réapparition de ces malfaiteurs Adjudant Fuery ?  
- Non aucune mon général.  
- À croire qu'ils sont partis en vacances !  
- Toujours le mot pour rire à ce que je vois Havoc !  
- Il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère !

Roy continua à interroger ses hommes sur les actions de ces derniers jours afin de rester concentré et d'éviter de jeter des regards à Riza toutes les trente secondes, lorsqu'un soldat entra dans le bureau en position du salut militaire.

- Général de brigade Mustang !  
- Repos, Qui a t il ?  
- Le généralissime demande à vous voir vous et le lieutenant Hawkeye !  
- Bien dites-lui que nous arrivons.  
- Cela sera fait !

Le soldat quitta le bureau et Roy se leva en s'étirant, tous les regards posés sur lui.

- Que vous veut le généralissime ?

Roy constata qu'Havoc et tous ses subalternes, y compris Riza qui semblait soudainement anxieuse, avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Roy ne voulant pas dévoiler le pourquoi du comment décida de jouer les ignorants.

- Aucune idée on verra bien. Ri-Lieutenant vous venez ?  
- Oui.

Les deux plus gradés quittèrent donc le bureau sous les regard septique des quatre subalternes. Sur le chemin qui les menait au bureau du chef de l'armée, Riza ne pu s'empêcher de chuchoter son mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?  
- Moi... Mais rien...  
- J'ai du mal à te croire ! Lorsque je suis arrivée Havoc m'a dit que tu était allé voir le général Grumman !

Le regard de Riza se faisait insistant, heureusement pour Roy, ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau.

- Tiens on est arrivés.

TOC-TOC-TOC

- Entrez !

Riza et Roy s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Grumman et le généralissime. Ce dernier leur désigna deux fauteuils installés face au bureau.

- Installez-vous je vous prie.

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent et s'installèrent sur les deux fauteuils, se fut Roy qui prit la parole.

- Pourquoi nous avez-vous demandés mon exellence ?  
- Et bien, le général Grumman m'a raconté votre histoire !

Le visage de Roy blêmit quand à Riza la perplexité gagna le sien.

- Quelle Histoire ?

Le grand-père de la demoiselle, prit bon de la mettre au courant des quelques trains qu'elle avait raté jusqu'ici.

- Oui je suis au courant Riza ! Enfin, nous sommes au courant.

D'un coup le visage de la jeune femme devint aussi blême que celui de son compagnon, qui osa demander...

- Et euh... Que va-t-il nous arriver ?  
- Euh... Pleins de choses !

La réponse du général ne rassura guère les deux amants, "pleins de choses" ça pouvait tout dire... Aussi bien en mal qu'en bien. Devant la mine dépité des deux jeunes, le général poursuivit.

- Tout d'abord un mariage !

D'un coup les regards de l'alchimiste et de sa subalterne devinrent ébahit, ils sortirent d'une seule et même fois.

- Pardon !?  
- Et oui j'ai remporté mon pari contre Grumman ! Je lui avais bien dit que vous finiriez par vous mettre ensemble !  
- Vous avez parié quoi !

Roy était incrédule... jamais il n'aurait cru cela des deux hauts-gradés... Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela pour une insulte ou pour un compliment... Le généralissime qui ne fit pas attention au regard du jeune alchimiste, répéta sa dernière phrase.

- Que vous finiriez ensemble ! Et d'autres petites choses aussi...  
- Ah bon ? Quoi d'autre ?  
- Mais si nous vous les disons, cela n'aurait plus d'intérêts pour nous ! **(ndla: et puis euh... faudrait mieux pas qu'ils le sachent à mon avis...)**  
- Oui, exactement !

Roy et Riza échangèrent un regard ahuri... ça c'était la meilleure.

- Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné cela !  
- Et moi donc !

D'un coup les deux hauts-gradés se mirent à se parler comme si les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas là.

- Bien et si nous en revenions à nos moulins ! Alors que disais-je.. à oui le mariage ! Alors quand est-ce qu'on pourrait le faire ?  
- Le plus tôt possible !  
- Évidement !

De l'autre côté, Riza qui assistait à l'échange chuchota à l'adresse de son amant.

- Rassure moi Roy, je suis en train de dormir là ? hein ! Je vais me réveiller ?  
- Euh non je crois que tu es parfaitement réveillée !  
- Voila ! donc ce sera pour le mois prochain !

Les deux militaires sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la phrase du général de l'armée.

- Le... le mois prochain !!! Mais c'est très tôt !  
- Et que vont dire les gens ?!  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! Grumman et moi-même nous occupons de tout ! Bien et maintenant retournez travailler ! Nous avons plein de travail à faire ! On a un mariage à préparer !

Avant même que Roy ou Riza ne puissent faire une seule remarque ils se retrouvèrent expulsés du bureau par les deux vieillards qui commençaient déjà à parler de la couleur dominante qui ornerait la salle de réception. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent incrédule devant la porte du bureau, histoire de se remettre de leur émotion.

- Alors là je n'y comprend plus rien...  
- Moi non plus...  
- Que va-t-il se passer à ton avis Roy ?  
- Je me le demande...

A SUIVRE...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	18. Quand il est question d'enfants

**Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Quand il est question d'enfants.

Le mois passa très vite pour Roy et Riza, ils ne virent même pas la date de leur mariage arriver, date qui avait été fixé au vingt et un juillet par Grumman et le Généralissime. Un jour alors que Grumman était venu voir Roy pour quelques préparatifs du mariage, Roy en profita pour lui demander quelques explications.

- Général Grumman...  
- Oui, qui a-t-il mon garçon ?  
- Pourquoi tout ceci ?

Le vieil homme qui était en train de comparer deux serviette de table, une couleur crème et une autre de couleur blanche, se retourna vers son futur gendre septique.

- Pardon ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?  
- De ce mariage... Riza et moi ont fait partis tous les deux de l'armée, ce mariage devrait être interdit ?! Et Riza et moi-même on aurait du avoir des poursuites... Mais il n'y a rien eu de cela ! Pourquoi ?!

Le vieil homme sembla réfléchir un instant, comment expliquer tout cela à ce jeune écervelé toujours en quête de réponses...

- C'est très simple. Le taux d'entrée dans l'armée a terriblement diminué ! Et avec votre mariage, on veut montrer que même en étant dans l'armée, on peut avoir une vie de famille normale et heureuse !  
- En gros on vous sert de mascotte Riza et moi ?  
- Tout à fait !

Roy se renfrogna... Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n'aimait pas spécialement être prit pour un jouet.

- C'est sympa... Nous voilà transformés en bête de foire... !

Grumman soupira, il savait bien que l'idée déplairait aux deux jeunes... Mais c'était la seule solution pour eux, et ils devraient faire avec, d'accord ou pas.

- Mais voyez le bon côté des choses ! Dans d'autres circonstances, votre mariage n'aurez jamais était accepté !  
- Effectivement...  
- Et puis moi, j'aurais le droit à plein d'arrières petits enfants, n'est-ce pas ?! Ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation évidement !

Ce fut au tour de Roy de soupirer... À chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec l'alchimiste, il en profiter pour remettre cette histoire de bébé sur la table. Ce n'est pas qu'avoir un bébé le dérangeait, au contraire ! Mais à se l'entendre rabâcher à chaque fois... Tout cela commençait à devenir ennuyeux.

- J'avais compris, et de toute façon j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir des enfants.  
- C'est vrai ! Et qu'en Riza?  
- Je ne sais pas...  
- Connaissant Riza je pense que oui ! je la vois très bien avec un joli petit bébé dans les bras.  
- Moi aussi.

Le vieil homme sourit une nouvelle fois puis il reporta son attention sur ses serviettes de table.

- Bien et sinon j'en étais où moi... à Oui pour la couleur des nappes et des serviettes, vous préférez blanc ou crème ?  
- Franchement j'en ai strictement rien à faire...  
- Vous pourriez faire un effort quand même !

Roy soupira de lassitude... Il en avait plus qu'assez de tous ses préparatifs et puis qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de savoir la couleur des nappes... De toute façon, il n'aurait d'yeux que pour sa femme.

- Je dirais crème comme ça la robe blanche de Riza ressortira.  
- Très bonne idée.

Et Grumman poursuivit ainsi ça "petite" séance de questions avec Mustang sur on prend cette couleur là ou celle-ci... etc...

oOo

Lorsque Roy rentra chez lui, épuisé et las de toute cette après-midi enfermé avec son futur grand-père, il s'écroula sur le canapé en quête de paix et de repos. Mais malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un sonna à la porte au même moment et c'est en pestant contre l'inconnu qui osait le déranger qu'il alla ouvrir.

- Coucou.  
- Riza qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas emménager ici que demain ?

Le jeune homme était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver sa belle sur le pas de sa porte à cette heure de la soirée... Après tout, elle avait du apprendre par son grand-père qu'il était rentré, et elle était venue...

- Si je dérange je peux toujours repartir...

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque Roy l'attrapa par le bras, l'attirant dans ses bras pour en faire sa prisonnière.

- Dans ce cas là, je me vois dans l'obligation de te kidnapper !

Riza sourit à Roy qui s'empara dès lors de ses douces lèvres sucrées.

- Tu m'as manqué.  
- Roy on s'est vu ce midi...

L'alchimiste tira sa douce à l'intérieur de son appartement et referma la porte à clé derrière lui avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir l'après-midi horrible que j'ai passé...  
- Justement j'ai apporté le diner !

Roy releva la tête et plongea son regard vers le panier que la jeune femme tenait dans les mains. L'homme s'apprêter à prendre le panier pour débarrasser sa compagne mais celle-ci l'en empêcha...

- Tu lui en as parlé ?  
- Oui...  
- Racontes-moi tout dans ce cas là.

La jeune femme qui se déplaçait déjà dans l'appartement de son compagnon comme si elle y vivait depuis toujours, s'engagea dans la cuisine suivit de prêt par son fiancé, afin de préparer le repas.

- Et bien comment te dire cela... En faite on est juste des mascottes en quelques sortes...  
- Pardon !? Soit plus précis s'il te plait, j'ai pas tout suivi...

C'est ainsi que Roy raconta la discussion qu'il avait eu dans l'après-midi avec le général Grumman sur le pourquoi de leur mariage. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Riza se plongea dans ses pensées...

- Ah d'accord... Je comprend tout maintenant... Mais toi tu en penses quoi ?  
- J'ai un peu de mal à rester calme en apprenant ça... Mais en même temps, je me dis que sans ça, notre mariage est impossible...  
- Oui je pense aussi.

Roy prit Riza dans ses bras et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou. la jeune femme se laissa faire et glissa l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure du militaire.

- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
- Je suis heureux de pouvoir me marier avec toi !  
- Je le suis également.  
- Riza ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu vas me trouver stupide mais...  
- Mais quoi... ?  
- tu as déjà pensée avoir des enfants ?

Roy releva la tête pour regarder Riza. Celle-ci était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question et ne savait quoi répondre.

- Euh... A vrai dire... je ne me suis jamais posée sérieusement la question... Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que moi j'ai envie d'en avoir... Donc je voudrais savoir si toi aussi ?

La jeune femme piqua du nez... Quelque chose se cachait là dessous...

- Et si je te disais que je n'en veux pas ? tu ferais quoi ? Tu me laisserais tomber pour trouver une autre mère à tes enfants ?

A cette remarque, Roy se mit en colère.

- RIZA !  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte !  
- Même si je ne veux pas d'enfants ?  
- Riza tu es la seule femme avec qui je rêve de faire ma vie, avoir des enfants, et n'importe quoi d'autre... et si tu ne veux pas d'enfants et bien tant pis...  
- C'est vrai tu serais prêts à abandonner l'idée d'avoir des enfants pour rester avec moi ?  
- Oui.

À cette remarquer Riza sauta dans les bras de son fiancé plus qu'heureuse.

- Riza qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !?  
- Roy c'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu ne m'aie jamais faites ! Ça me touche énormément.  
- Ah...  
- Je t'aime !  
- Moi aussi.

Riza embrassa tendrement son fiancé qui se laissa faire pour une fois en ne cherchant pas à prendre le dessus.

- Et je veux bien avoir des enfants avec toi.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Mais je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas ?  
- Non j'ai dit "et si jamais" ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas. En plus juste avant je t'avais dit que je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posée la question...  
- Alors tu veux bien ?  
- Oui.

Riza se sépara de Roy après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue pour retourner à son panier de nourriture, elle en sortit un plat tout en poursuivant.

- En faite, ça cache quoi cette question ? Je veux dire pourquoi me poser la question la maintenant et pas à un autre moment ?

Roy soupira et se mit à aider sa presque-femme à préparer le repas.

- C'est juste qu'on a parlé d'enfants avec ton grand-père et il m'a demandé si tu en voulais toi aussi, et j'ai répondu que je ne savais pas... C'est pour ça que je te l'ai demandai.  
- Ah d'accord... Je me disais bien qu'il y avait du grand-père là-dessous...  
- Et oui...

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre les deux et seul le bruit des plats posés contre la planche de travail brisaient le silence... jusqu'à ce que Roy pose une nouvelle question...

- Et tu voudrais en avoir combien ?  
- Roy ! Là tu m'en demandes trop ! Je sais pas moi....

La jeune femme venait de se retourner vivement vers l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, se qui effraya un peu ce dernier.

- Désolé, mais ne t'énerves pas comme ça...  
- Pardon Roy, je ne voulais pas m'emporter, ça doit être la fatigue.  
- C'est pas grave, c'est vrai qu'il est tard, il fait presque nuit...

Roy s'approcha de sa belle un sourire badin flottant sur ses lèvres et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard surpris de cette dernière. Il sortit de la cuisine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Roy !?

Roy regarda la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

- Et bien il est tard, il serait peut-être tant d'aller au lit.  
- Pourquoi tu me portes ? je sais marcher !  
- Oui mais j'ai envie de te porter.  
- Et le repas ?  
- À vrai dire je n'ai pas très faim... Seul le dessert m'intéresse !  
- Mais et...

Roy coupa Riza en l'embrassant.

- Tu parles trop ma belle.  
- Hey !

La jeune femme commença à se débattre pour que Roy la lâche, mais celui-ci tenait bon.

- Riza arrêtes, tu vas nous faire tomber.  
- Tu n'as qu'à me lâcher !  
- J'ai pas envie nah !

Riza arrêta de se débattre et se mit à bouder.

- Tu boudes ?

Riza ne répondit pas... Roy la laissa dans son silence et ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la referma derrière lui une fois rentrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'avança en direction du lit.

- Tu vas me lâcher maintenant ?  
- Je croyais que tu boudais !?  
- Je boude toujours !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Oui.  
- Moi je dis que tu vas pas bouder longtemps !  
- J'aimerais bien voir ça...  
- D'accord !

Roy déposa doucement Riza sur le lit et avant que celle-ci ne puisse s'enfuir il s'allongea au dessus-d'elle et prit ses dans les siennes et les releva au dessus de sa tête. Riza se retrouva prisonnière de Roy.

- C'est ça qui est censé me faire arrêter de bouder ?  
- Non ça ce n'est que le début !

Roy se pencha vers Riza et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, la mordillant par endroit... Il continua ses baisers en les accentuant aux endroits sensibles, il remonta petit à petit vers ses lèvres. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, Roy accentua au maximum son baiser, Riza, elle, essaya de rester neutre mais elle craqua très vite et répondit au baiser de Roy qui afficha un sourire victorieux. Il lâcha alors les mains de Riza pour laisser les siennes parcourir le corps de sa belle. Il rompit également son baiser pour murmurer à Riza tout en poursuivant ses caresses.

- Alors tu boudes toujours ?

Pour toute réponse Riza lui sourit puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant ainsi tout contre elle et l'embrassa.

- C'est bien toi qui a parlé de vouloir des enfants. Non ?  
- Euh... Oui mais ou veux-tu en venir...  
- Il faudrait peut-être passer des mots à la technique à présent... ?

Devant l'audace de sa fiancée Roy s'offrit un sourire de triomphe, non seulement elle ne boudait plus mais en plus elle s'offrait à lui.

- Si tu y tiens tant ! je ne vais pas dire non...

A SUIVRE...

* * *

**Reviews ?**


End file.
